44 Message in the Song
by ARtheBard
Summary: The team is called to Broadway to stop a killer using the works of Andrew Lloyd Webber to justify murder. With Emily's head still feeling the effects of their fight with The Puppet Master, can she get her nerd brain working well enough to help them stop the man before he kills again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but this is another one of those cases where I had to do a ridiculous amount of research, essentially driving myself nuts. I then had to turn that research into semi-believable plot points around a majorly twisted unsub. Hopefully I have orchestrated another fun story for y'all. Creepy, but fun.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

It takes one month for Emily to get cleared back to full duty, to include traveling. She only has a few restrictions and the caution to rest when she gets a headache. During that month she had helped the team from afar as they solved 4 cases on the road, one of which they literally went from one city to the next as it came across as they took off to come home from one.

As Emily drops her go bag under her desk she can't help but smile. She had enjoyed helping the team from Quantico but it was nothing like actually being there for the adrenaline rush of solving the case and seeing it all come together in person. Reid grins at her as he moves to his desk.

"Planning to bribe Garcia for a team case?"

Emily chuckles. "It's a thought but I guess I should let things happen naturally." She leans closer, speaking conspiratorially. "But if she doesn't have us on the road by Wednesday I'll reconsider the bribery."

Reid laughs and sits down. "Good to have you back 100%, Emily. I've missed you being with us on the road."

"I've missed it, too, Reid. Thanks."

After Emily gets her coffee, she starts to weed through her email. She groans when she gets to one.

"Be careful what you wish for. Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Reid asks.

"Just got an email from the prosecutor in a case I consulted on back in March. I'll be getting a subpoena to appear today."

Reid grins. "Yep, definitely a beware what you wish for moment. Lucky you."

Emily rolls her eyes and forwards the email to Hotch with the promise to let him know when the subpoena arrives."

"When do you go?" JJ asks from her desk.

"They want me to testify on Thursday. It's in Dover so I'll just drive up there after work on Wednesday. Hopefully it will be a one day thing."

"Right. Because our luck is always that good."

Emily bites her lip nervously. "Um…Henry…"

"He'll be okay, Em. You can call him and talk to him. It's different than when you were in the hospital."

Emily lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Thanks, Jen."

JJ just nods and goes back to her own emails.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon JJ sees Garcia scurrying to Hotch's office. "Case coming, guys."

Emily and Reid immediately start preparing their desks for the meeting and possible departure. JJ looks at her wife.

"You may want to arrange a rental car. Then you can fly out of Dover and meet us wherever we are going."

Emily nods. "Good thought. We'll see where Garcia is shipping us and go from there."

Ten minutes later the team is sitting around the table as Garcia starts the briefing.

"Get ready for the bright lights in the Big Apple, ladies and gents. We're heading to Broadway."

"Oh, so BAU the Musical?" Rossi deadpans as everyone chuckles.

Garcia nods. "Actually, somewhat close, Agent Smartbutt." She flicks on the screen and the image of a torso with words carved into appears. "A Tony award to whoever guesses the origin of this verse."

The words read:

_Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in it's flame  
Love will never never let you be the same_

The team studies the words but it is Emily who gasps first. "Oh my God! That's 'Love Changes Everything' from Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'Aspects of Love'," she states.

Garcia nods, impressed. "Very good, Agent Batman." Emily just grins. "Want to go two for two?"

She changes pictures and this time the verse reads:

_You all know about the Devil, don't ya, brethren,  
__I bet he's got you scared  
Cause you can feel it in your hearts and bones, he's in this very town  
And he wants your souls now, you gotta be prepared_

Emily reads it a couple of times before she gets the tune right. "From 'Whistle Down the Wind'. It's called 'Wrestle With the Devil'. What the hell, Garcia?"

"Two victims, two verses from musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Obviously our killer isn't a fan," the analyst states.

Hotch shakes his head. "Just the opposite. He's a huge fan of Lloyd Webber and he probably feels these lyrics are speaking to him; helping him choose his victims."

"Sort of like Manson and the Beatles 'White Album' giving him directions to start a race war," Rossi adds.

"Ah, right. Well that's your purview, not mine. Mine is simply to tell you that police in NYC have 2 bodies and fear there could be more. If the killer is looking for direction from the Cats-man there are plenty of songs to choose from," Garcia finishes.

Emily sits forward. "I know there's only 2 deaths so far but there's something similar about the two musicals: neither was extremely popular in the U.S. In fact, I saw both in London. It's possible the unsub is from the U.K. since that would allow him to be familiar with these particular shows."

"Keep in mind though that we're heading to Broadway. Could be an aspiring singer/dancer/actor that can't get a break and is bitter," Morgan suggests. "Maybe they think using somewhat obscure musicals will make them standout when they audition."

Hotch nods. Both of his agents had come up with valid points of consideration. "Prentiss, get a flight out of National to Dover and plan to fly from Dover to New York when you're done with your trial."

Prentiss nods. "Yes, sir."

"Rest of you, wheels up in 30."

The team nods and stands. JJ looks at her wife, who is grinning. "You are so happy you don't have to drive."

"Damn right I am," she says, chuckling. They share a quick kiss in the conference room. "See you when I see you, baby."

"Think it will take more than a day?"

Emily shakes her head. "Doubt it. It was just a consult and it just shored up some ideas the detectives already had. Don't think the defense will want me on the stand too long telling people how smart the cops were."

JJ laughs. "Probably not. See you in New York, baby."

"Be safe, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: Before people flip out on my using ALW's musicals, know that I am a HUGE fan of his and have had the pleasure of not only playing some of his pieces in the orchestra but also seeing some performed at the KC in DC, on Broadway, and in London. But his lyrics really do lend to some twisted unsub using them as justification to kill. Or maybe I just see that. Hmm… :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

The team arrives at Midtown North, the precinct that handles Broadway. Both bodies had been found near cast entrance doors of theatres. The performances were not Lloyd Webber pieces so that was not necessary for the unsub's methodology. As they reach the homicide division a man sees them and beelines right towards them.

"You all are the BAU. Good to have you here though I wish it was to catch a show not an unsub. Detective Mario Talib. My partner Detective Louise Elliot is talking to the boyfriend of our latest victim. He had been out of town when she was found and only officially id'ed her this evening." He pauses. "I was in uniform a couple years back, you know when the bombing and shootings went down. You all did a hell of a job. Hopefully you'll find as much success again this time and sooner."

Hotch nods. "Thank you, Detective. Where can we set up?"

"Right this way. We've got things on boards already but I know you like to rearrange things so go for it. Whatever you need to do just do it."

"Reid, Rossi, get things set," Hotch orders. He then looks at the detective. "We'd like to look over the evidence on our own before getting your input so we don't accidently get biased."

Talib nods. "Sure. I've got some calls to make. If you need anything give a yell."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later Reid and Rossi step back from the two murder boards. JJ is staring at the red-headed woman that was found second. "She was pretty. And so damn young."

Morgan nods, reading over the report on here. "According to her best friend her boyfriend made a big production, no pun intended, out of proposing to her last week. She turned him down."

"Whoa. Are we sure he's not a suspect?"

Morgan shakes his head. "Nope. His job confirms that, broken heart and all, he went out to a conference in Vegas. Most likely he'll be able to provide alibi witnesses to how he got over his disappointment."

"No way," JJ says. Morgan looks at her in surprise. "Hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?"

Morgan laughs. "Not when murder is involved, Blondie."

"Not if he's lucky, at least," she adds.

Morgan nods and starts to read the file on the first victim. He frowns. "He's going to a tough one."

"No kidding. A so-called cult leader? How many former followers or family members of his followers will make the short list of wishing him dead?"

"Almost too many to count. Hopefully we can come up with a few people for our technical goddess to look into for us."

"Hopefully."

Hotch walks over. "Morgan, JJ, the coroner is working late tonight. Go visit with her. See what she can tell us that the pictures and official reports can't."

Morgan nods. "Will do."

"When you're done head to the hotel. Plan to be here at 7 tomorrow morning to debrief before bringing the detectives in for their input."

JJ nods. "Sounds good."

* * *

Thirty minutes later JJ and Morgan are shaking hands with Dr. Rayline Howard, the chief medical examiner. She leads them over to the second body found.

"The first has already been picked up. She'll be here a couple of days at least until her parents and boyfriend stop arguing over funeral homes of all stupid things." She slides the drawer open. "I wanted you all to see something and it's easier seen in person." The doctor points to the incisions that formed the words. "Do you see the jerky lines, here?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah. What caused that?"

"The victim was flinching."

JJ stares at the woman in horror. "You mean…she was alive when the lyric was cut into her?"

The coroner nods. "Yes, she was. So was the first victim."

"Son of a bitch," JJ mutters as Morgan just shakes his head. "Were they at least unconscious?"

"I'd say from the lack of major jerking as it was done I'd say it is likely they were unconscious. But this guy may start enjoying the torture of keeping the victim aware of what's happening."

Morgan nods. "That would definitely be a possible escalation as the kills stop fulfilling his needs."

JJ leans down and studies the body carefully. "How was she taken down?"

"Clubbed in the back in the head. Then he carved the verse into her. Then, when he was done, he slit her throat. Same progression for the first victim."

"So far no change to the killing or torture but a definite difference in the victims. We need to know everything about them," JJ says to Morgan.

"Garcia will have that for us tomorrow. Hopefully we can get into the victims homes, too, so that we can see who they were. Something put them on the unsubs radar and drove him to kill them." He extends his hand to Dr. Howard. "Thank you for your time. We may be in touch as we learn more about the victims."

She nods. "You'll understand if I hope I don't have need for you to come back to investigate any more of my guests."

JJ smiles. "Understand that completely. Good night Doctor."

Out in the SUV, Morgan and JJ sit for a second thinking about what they know. JJ looks at Morgan.

"When we get to the hotel I'm going to look up full synopses of the musicals and the full lyrics of the songs. Maybe they will tell us more. I don't just want to rely on the brief summaries Garcia got us."

Morgan nods. "Good. You can do the homework. I can start going over the financial histories. Hopefully we can pull something out of one or both."

He puts the SUV in gear and drives them to the hotel the team is using for the duration of their stay. As he drives, he detours down Broadway. Despite the reason they are there, JJ can't help but smile and people watch as throngs of people flock to the theatres to see the musical or play of their dreams.

* * *

JJ walks into her hotel room, staring down at the phone in her hand. She tosses her bags on the bed.

"Hi," says a voice behind her.

"SHIT!"

JJ spins around, phone flying out of one hand, her gun out in the other hand and pointed at…her wife.

"WHOA! JEN! Hey, it's me!" Emily says, hands out, eyes wide in fear.

"Son of a BITCH, Emily!" JJ hollers. "What the FUCK?!"

"I texted you! When I landed in Dover I had a message from the prosecutor. The bastard accepted a plea bargain so my testimony wasn't necessary. Hotch had me catch the next flight out and told me just to come here as they were finishing up for the night at the precinct." She pauses. "Think you could point your gun somewhere else now, Jen?"

JJ stares down at the gun in her hand and slowly holsters it. "Shit, Em. I didn't get your text. Must have come when I was in the morgue or something. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you walked past the bathroom and didn't see me," Emily says with a grin.

"Sorry. Was looking up info on the two musicals that are central to the deaths. Was in my own little world."

Emily steps closer and hugs her wife. "Room for one more in that world?"

JJ smiles and kisses the taller woman. "As long as it's you, sweetheart."

"Mmmm, definitely."

They share another deep kiss that is interrupted…when Emily's stomach rumbles. They break away from each other laughing.

"Uh, did I mention I haven't eaten?"

"Your stomach did. How about you order dinner and I call the two cutest kids in the world."

"Good plan, Jen. What would you like?"

"Steak and baked potato with a Sprite."

"Sounds perfect. Side salad?"

"Sure. Something tells me this may be our last good meal for a few days." JJ is about to hit send for the house number when she gets a text. She chuckles. "Just got your text, babe. Guess you're off the hook for scaring the crap out of me."

Emily grins. "Thank goodness."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the team is sipping coffee as Emily takes point. "Since Jen had decided to do the research on the musicals and I've actually seen them I'll tell you what the choice could say about the unsub." She walks up to the first death. "Tom Branch, aka Reverend of the Light, was a charismatic speaker who went from pastor at his local church to starting a church of his own when he felt his ideas eclipsed religious doctrine."

"In other words, another Jim Jones," Morgan says.

"Perhaps eventually though so far the church members who have been interviewed did not mention any sort of paranoia or anti-government tirades. Granted, there are still feelers out for former members but no one has come forward yet. Anyway, the story behind 'Whistle Down the Wind' is a stranger is found in a barn by a group of kids. A little girl asks who he is and he mutters 'Jesus Christ' which leads the kids to believe he really is who he says. The play is about how people treat him, the kids and gradually come around to what his presence there really means. But, essentially, he's a false prophet no matter the good that comes from his visit."

"So the first kill is about Branch being a false prophet," Morgan concludes. "That's why he used that particular song and those particular lyrics."

"Most likely," Emily concurs. "Now, the second victim, Valerie Leach, was proposed to in a very elaborate way which led to embarrassment for her boyfriend when she refused him. The musical 'Aspects of Love' is about love and loss in 3 generations of one family. I think the key is the lyric he used 'Love makes fools of everyone' since Leach turned him down in front of family and friends after he'd spent so much money to make it the so-called perfect proposal."

"So do we know if Branch had any theatre people in his church?" Reid asks.

"Garcia is trying to find that out for us," Hotch replies.

"If so, then our unsub has intimate knowledge of the theatre community. He's in it somehow," Reid points out.

Emily nods. "Yeah, that's what I think. But that's still hundreds of suspects between actors, vendors, theatre staff, techs, costume designers, musicians, etc. Until we know how Branch and Leach cross we won't know who to focus on."

Reid frowns and stands. "Morgan and I worked on the financials of the two victims last night. It will probably surprise no one that Branch has very little in his name. Garcia also pulled the financials of his top 5 diehards and that's where his money is. When crossed against Leach there are only 2 crossovers: their cell phone company and the coffee bar across from the Church of the Light."

"And those employees?" Rossi asks.

"I sent Baby Girl and email last night asking her to run them. Also to see if Leach and Branch had any recent service calls or anything to their cell company," Morgan reports.

Hotch nods. "Okay, today I want Morgan and Rossi to approach the leaders at the Church of the Light. Prentiss, JJ I want you two to go see Leach's boyfriend and Branch's parents. They disowned him when he started his church. Find out why." The agents nod. "Okay, Reid and I are going to get with Talib and Elliot to see what they are thinking. Maybe their ideas and ours will mesh and we can get ahead of this guy."

"But more than likely we'll need another murder to help narrow the victimology," Emily says with a sigh.

Hotch nods. "Sadly, yes. Let's get to work."

* * *

Rossi and Morgan are led into an office bearing a huge portrait of Branch which is draped with a black cloth. They exchange a look as they wait for someone to come see them. It takes over an hour before they hear someone approach the office. Finally a muscular man with eyes full of distrust comes to see them.

"We are in mourning. You are disturbing us."

Rossi holds up his credentials. "We're with the FBI and we're trying to find out who murdered Reverend Branch."

The man's eyes narrow. "What do you care? Your type wanted to silence him. He had told his inner circle that the wolves of government were circling, drawing closer to rip out his throat so he couldn't spread the word of truth. And that's _exactly_ what happened!"

Rossi sighs. "Look, he wasn't even on our radar until he died. This is just a church and we don't investigate all churches. He was the first of 2 murders with a unique signature. He wasn't killed by the government or some other perceived threat. He was killed by a madman with an agenda only he understands. What we need to know is was there anyone he turned away, anyone associated in any way with the theatre that would have held a grudge against him?"

"Many non-believers have left. Families of our members have come to curse the Reverend and denounce our faith. The list of haters is long. He did not have time to turn all their hearts to the Light."

As he had spoken, Rossi notices a woman start into the room and stop. For a moment it looks like she might speak but their host turns and glares at her. She quickly retreats.

"Any chance you can give a list of names of his most vocal critics?" Morgan asks, drawing the man's attention back to the agents.

The man slowly turns his head to stare at Morgan. "No. We pray for them. We won't let you go after them without good reason."

Morgan sits forward. "We're not asking you to stop praying for them. That's a good and noble thing. But we do have good reason: one of them may have killed your leader. Don't you want to know who did that? Don't you want justice for him?"

"God will mete out justice to those who deserve it." He gestures to the door now. "You must go now. Your dark energy is not welcome here."

Morgan glances at Rossi who just shrugs. He takes another look around the office and follows Morgan out. On the sidewalk he pulls out his phone.

"Garcia? The Church of the Light kicked us out. But they do have a computer."

"And my guess is you want a sneak peek?"

"Just to find out if they keep their list of enemies on there," he confirms. "They said they pray for their enemies so it may be saved as a prayer list. We need to know who they are praying for and see if it's anyone that crosses with anyone in Leach's life."

"Okie dokie, my Mediterranean god. Will hit you back when I have something."

"Thanks, Garcia," he says as he hangs up his phone.

"We should have known his inner council lied about his paranoia," Morgan says.

Rossi nods. "True. Question is, why let it slip to us now? Why not keep up the 'everything is light and fluffy' front?"

"Good question. Maybe this guy is making a move to take over power before too many people leave the flock?"

"Could be. We need to know who he is and get Garcia to run him. Let's catch up with Talib and Elliot to see if they know him and if they dug up anything on him that Garcia can work with."

They get into their SUV and head back to the police station.

* * *

Emily holds her credentials up to the devastated man at the door. "Edward Plato?" The man nods. "I'm Agent Prentiss, this is Agent Jareau of the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend's life and death."

He stiffens angrily. "Yes, I was pissed she said no to my proposal. NO, I didn't KILL HER!"

He starts to slam the door shut but Emily shoves her right arm out, stopping it. She bites her lip as it sends pain radiating up her arm. JJ notices and takes over talking to give her wife a moment to collect herself.

"Mr. Plato, we know you didn't kill her. We need to know more about her everyday life because whoever killed her killed someone else. To get justice for Valerie we need to know everything about her. Please, Mr. Plato, let us talk to you for a few minutes."

The man stares into compassionate blue eyes. Whatever he sees there convinces him. He steps back and gestures for them to enter the apartment. It is small even by New York standards. It speaks of a couple still trying to make their mark in life. Pictures of them around New York and their hometown of Omaha, NE are sprinkled throughout the living area. They looked like a young couple in love. So why did she turn down the proposal? JJ and Emily sit down on the couch. As prearranged, JJ starts the questioning.

"I love all your pictures. You two looked really happy."

Plato nods. "We were. At least, I thought we were."

"How long were you together?"

"Since seventh grade. Twelve years."

"That's great. Can I ask why she turned down your proposal?"

He sighs and slumps back in his chair. "She said she just wasn't ready. She was still learning, still young, still…still looking for the star-making role. She knew that, to me, marriage meant kids. For her, kids meant career suicide. And those were the exact words she used when she turned me down. She was…was so angry."

He gets up and walks over to the TV. He pops a DVD out of the player and stares at it a moment. He then walks over and hands it to JJ.

"That's the proposal and the turn down. I've been watching it over and over because it has the last decent things I said to her. I was so mad at her. When I left for Vegas I," he laughs humorlessly through his tears, "I left her a fucking text saying maybe we ought to consider getting separate apartments. I didn't fucking mean it, Agent Jareau. I swear I didn't. I just wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me."

JJ nods sympathetically. "I understand. We don't always make the best decisions when we're hurt. Why did you go to Las Vegas?"

"Work. I'm trying to work my way up at an ad agency. This trip gave me the chance to be a go-fer for the head of the graphics department." He runs his hands over his face into his hair as he drops back down into the chair. "I was devastated and nearly didn't go. But Mr. Hewitt said I should go anyway. He told me it was probably good to get away, get some perspective. Said maybe she was just shocked by the over-the-top proposal and needed time. So I went." He bursts into tears. "I didn't even tell her I love her."

JJ gets up and moves to the man, pulling him into a hug as he sobs. Emily gives her wife a couple minutes to comfort the man then sits forward to start the rest of their questions.

"Mr. Plato, do you know if there was anyone Valerie was working with that had showed her more than professional interest?"

He shrugs. "There was always some bastard offering something for sex, you know? That was part of the game she told me."

Emily nods. "I hate to ask this but, do you know if she ever…played the game?"

He shakes his head. "No. Never. She's not that kind of girl. Fucking police asked the same damn thing. She WASN'T a slut!"

Emily shakes her head. "Of course not. I was more concerned with her getting taken advantage of. Outside of someone who could give her something, was there anyone that concerned her? Made her uneasy?"

He starts to shake his head. "No…uh, wait…there was this one guy. A…hairdresser or make-up artist or something. Kept telling her how beautiful she was and how lucky she was to have me. The one time I met him I got the feeling he was sizing _me_ up, not her, you know?"

"I know. Do you remember his name?"

He shakes his head. "No. Uh, wait." He gets up and goes to a pink box in the corner. He starts to flip through it and finally pulls out a playbill. He thumbs through it until he gets to the page listing supporting staff. "Here it is. Sean Douglas. A fucking flaming faggot," he says bitterly.

The Prentiss women exchange a look, both hoping it's grief causing the man to spurt the slur. He had seemed like a nice guy. He walks over and hands the bill to Emily.

"Do you know where he was from?"

"Uh, D.C. I think he said. I don't know. He made me uncomfortable. He was always staring at Valerie even though that's not what he liked, you know?"

They question the man for another 30 minutes, finding out where he and Valerie liked to hang out, shop, etc. trying to figure out where the unsub had found her. Finally Emily stands. "Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Plato." She hands him her card. "If you think of anything else we should know, please give me a call."

He studies the card in his hand as if it will give him answers he needs. "You said this bastard might have killed others. They actresses, too?"

"No, sir. The connection is something else. As soon as we know more, we'll be in touch."

Out in their SUV, the two agents mull over what they learned. Emily pulls out her phone.

"Garcia, I need you to run a background on make-up artist Sean Douglas. He showed strange interest in Valerie Leach and her boyfriend."

Garcia starts typing. "Is that S-H-A-W-N?"

"No, sorry. S-E-A-N."

"Okie dokie, my brunette baby maker, I will be in touch soon."

"Garcia…call me that again, let it slip out what Jen and I are planning, and you will find out what kind of things _I_ can do to _you_!" she threatens.

Garcia audibly gulps. "Right. Garcia out, scary woman."

JJ glances at her wife. "Dare I ask?"

"Called me her brunette baby maker."

JJ starts to laugh. "You planning to knock her up, too?"

Emily rolls her eyes and starts the car. "Why oh why am I cursed with smartass blondes in my life?"

JJ chuckles and pats Emily on the leg as she drives them out to Queen's to visit the parents of Tom Branch. JJ is flipping through the preliminary information Garcia had emailed them on the deceased man. She shakes her head.

"You know, anytime we find a victim or unsub that shares a name with someone in our circle I can't help but compare them to each other. The scary thing is, everything I'm reading about this guy kind of makes him seem a lot like Tom Colter."

"Except for the nuts cult-leader aspect, right?"

JJ grins. "Well, other than that, yes. But seriously, he's smart, handsome, charismatic, he was a leader at his high school." She turns her head to glance at her wife. "He went to Yale."

"Oh, fuck." Then Emily shrugs. "Well, I guess even Yale picks a bad apple every once in a while."

JJ laughs. "Right. He didn't, however, graduate. Only made it a year. The grades were there but he felt his leadership abilities were being stifled."

"Meaning he wanted to start down the path to his cult leadership."

"Right. Uh, Em, he'd have been in your class."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he'd have been a freshman with you. But while you were pre-law he was in the business track."

"Well, it was a huge school. Doubtful that we ever crossed paths. What a freaky small, small world."

"You said it."

"What do we have on his parents?"

"They are a faithful couple but did not approve of his church or what he preached. Three years ago they formally cut ties with him as did his sister. She now lives in Florida with her family. Father is a retired city worker. Mother still works part time in the schools."

"Let's hope Mr. Branch is at home and not out and about enjoying his retirement."

JJ just nods. A little while later they pull up in front of a quaint little house in Queens. A man is outside watering his garden, trash from fertilizer bags and mulch at his feet. The agents get out and walk to his gate. He glances over his shoulder.

"If this is about Tom I have nothing to say."

"Mr. Branch, we're with the FBI. The man that killed your son has also killed a young woman," Emily tells him. He turns off the hose but doesn't turn to the agents. "Based on what he did to both bodies, we know he'll kill again. We need to know anything you can tell us about your son before another family buries their child."

The man stares up at his house. "My wife and I worked our butts off to buy this house and provide a good home for our kids. There were times we both worked two jobs just to make ends meet and give them the little extras all kids should have. And my…my _son_," he says venomously, "pays us back by turning his back on our church and starting a cult." He finally turns and looks at them. "And don't say that's not what it is. We know it is. Tried to draw his sister and her family into it. She told us all about it. Scared her so bad she went off to Florida to get away from him. So I lost both of my kids because of my son. I am sorry for the young woman that died but good riddance to Tom."

JJ steps forward and tries to take over the questioning. "Mr. Branch, we were just hoping to- -"

"He was dead to me long ago. Now, go away!"

He turns his hose on the women. Emily and JJ jump back but JJ gets soaked because she's standing closest. Emily just gets a light spritzing. Emily grabs her wife before the blonde can react and arrest the man…or beat him. They get into the SUV and quickly pull away. As they drive Emily starts to giggle. JJ glares at her.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"White blouse was a bad choice today, baby."

JJ looks down and sees her shirt is completely see-through, her nipples standing at attention through her bra due to the AC. She grunts and pulls her suit jacket as closed as possible. She pulls out her phone and calls Hotch to let him know they were stopping by the hotel before going back to the precinct. When she hangs up, she glares at her wife again.

"If you don't stop giggling you will be cut off for life, got it?"

Emily clamps her lips together and nods…only to blurt out another giggle before she can stop herself. JJ grunts and turns to look out the window.

"Sometimes I hate you," she grumbles.

* * *

After the two teams had left, Reid and Hotch had met with Talib and Elliot. When the first body had been found, the detectives had immediately assumed a former follower or a family member of a follower and had concentrated on that line of investigation. But when the second victim had shown up and had no connection to the cult they were stumped. That's when they'd called in the BAU.

Elliot hands over a folder. "I did a basic financial run. Couple crossovers but nothing that jumps out and says 'this is it' to me."

Hotch nods. "We found the same cell company and the coffee shop."

She nods. "That's what I found."

"We're having our analyst do background on the coffee shop employees and we're pulling phone company records to see if the two victims had any sort of service calls and were served by the same rep."

Elliot grins and looks at her partner. "You're right, they are fast and deep."

Talib chuckles. "I told her you all aren't as hamstrung as we are when it comes to getting information. Thanks for not making me a liar."

Hotch grins. "No problem. Rossi and Morgan were stonewalled at the Church of the Light. Did you all get anywhere? Or did you think someone might have responded to more questions if given a chance?"

Elliot nods. "The guy taking over is a real alpha male. Rodney Lawson. If your two agents gave off the same air as you he'd have been more apt to chase you out. I sent Talib to the car and got a few more answers. While we were chatting, a woman came in. It looked like she nearly answered me a couple of times but then he'd glare at her and she's get quiet."

"So we need to get him away from the church and send you back in with one of my agents." He thinks a minute. "Talib, have someone call Lawson about coming down to sign some additional paperwork regarding the death and investigation. I don't care what the papers say but keep him busy. Elliot, Reid you two go try to talk with the woman."

Elliot glances at Reid, nodding. "A woman and a gentleman. Perfect."

Reid gives her a grin. "Thanks for not saying 'wimp' or 'kid'."

She smiles. "You're an FBI agent. I would never think wimp. And something tells me you have a way of setting both men and women at ease. That's a gift, my friend. A true gift."

Reid perks up, happy that someone appreciates him for more than his mind. He stammers a response. "I…um…thanks."

Hotch rolls his eyes in amusement. "You two go ahead and get set up where you can see Lawson leaving. As soon as he's gone get in there. And, Reid, let's not have a repeat of Colorado."

Reid grins. "Have we checked with the state Attorney General?"

Hotch laughs. "I'll call now."

Talib looks at Reid. "Do I need to be worried for my partner?"

Reid smiles and shakes his head. "No. At least…probably not."

Elliot chuckles. "Gee, I feel so much better now. Come on, Doc, let's go stake out a church."

Reid nods and follows her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When Emily and JJ get back to the station, Morgan glances at the blonde and smiles. Before he can say what he wants, she lifts a finger and wags it in his face.

"Don't you DARE make a wet t-shirt contest joke, Derek Morgan, or I will seriously hurt you!"

Morgan looks completely baffled. He turns to Emily. "What did I do?"

Emily grins. "Uh, Jen, he didn't know."

"What?" JJ blurts.

Morgan shrugs. "I was just going to say good job getting more info out of Leach's boyfriend than the cops got. What did you think I was going to say?"

JJ blushes. "Nothing. Um, thanks." She turns to Emily. "And if he finds out what I thought: Cut. Off. For. Life."

Emily nods, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. "Yes, ma'am."

JJ storms out of the room to get coffee. Morgan watches her go then turns to Emily.

"Did she change shirts?"

"Morgan, she was serious about that threat. Sorry, buddy."

Emily sits down, pulling out her laptop to start her report. She can't help but wink at Hotch, who is just as amused by the confused looks on the faces of both Morgan and Rossi. Emily hasn't been typing long when her phone rings. She quickly answers.

"You're on speaker, Garcia."

"Good. I have a couple of reports back on people and none of it is good. Okay, first of all your make-up artist guy? Turns out he left DC because he would get obsessive about men that he covets. Usually that man would be straight and dating one of the actresses Douglas was working with. He had three restraining orders against him and was at one point charged with assault and battery when his advance was rebuffed. Charges were dropped when he agreed to leave town."

"Definitely violent and a connection to the theatre," Emily notes, but something doesn't sit right with him being the unsub. "Who else do you have for us, Pen?"

"Rodney Lawson. He didn't exist until about 6 months ago when he bought, for $1 mind you, the property that houses The Church of the Light."

Emily nods. "And let me guess: he bought it from Tom Branch."

"And the brunette baby-uh, doll, wins the prize."

Emily grinds her teeth together. She's going to kill one of her best friends. Not good.

Hotch steps towards the phone. "Any idea who he really is?"

"I'd need a picture or a fingerprint to run," she tells him.

Hotch nods. "We'll get them both when he gets here." He looks at Talib. "Make it that he has to use a thumb print to officiate the paperwork. No thumb print, no insurance pay out."

Talib grins. "You all are almost as scary as the bad guys."

"That's because we're trained to think like them. Makes us so much fun at parties," Rossi jokes.

Talib just grins. Morgan steps towards the phone.

"Anything on the coffee shop employees that raise a red flag, Baby Girl?"

"Nothing. All the employees have clean records. And neither victim had any service calls to Verizon lately."

"Good job, Garcia. We'll be in touch when we have more for you to search," Hotch tells her.

"Sounds good. Goddess out."

Hotch looks up. "Morgan, Prentiss play up your 'happy couple' routine and go visit Sean Douglas."

Emily grins. "Oh, it's a dream come true!"

Morgan rolls his eyes. "Whatever, woman. Let's go."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Oh, don't even think I'm the type of woman that follows orders from Neanderthals."

The agents laugh as she and Morgan head out to talk to the make-up artist. They meet up with JJ coming through the bullpen. She blushes.

"Morgan, I'm sorry. I was out of line."

He smiles at her. "Already forgiven and forgotten, Blondie. Can I ask if you're okay?"

JJ nods. "I will be. Emily can tell you what happened. Just made me mad."

Emily nods and pats her on the arm. "I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry, Jen."

JJ shrugs. "Was kind of funny now that I think about it. But, uh, if we have to go back I'm not going."

Emily grins and nods. "Deal, baby. Come on, Morgan, let's go see a make-up artist. Maybe he'll have suggestions how to improve that mug of yours."

JJ grins as the two agents walk off, teasing each other. It was so good to have the team back up and running at full again. When JJ gets into the conference room, she helps Rossi start to weed through the files on the people associated with the latest play Valerie Leach had been performing in.

* * *

Elliot nods. "There he goes. Ready to schmooze with cult?"

"It's always been so good for me in the past, sure why not?" he jokes.

Once Lawson's car turns the corner, the two cops get out of their car and approach the front door. They knock and Elliot is glad to see the woman they were looking for answer. She holds up her badge.

"I'm Detective Elliot, this is Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. We'd like to talk to you about the death of Tom Branch."

The meek woman shakes her head. "Mr. Lawson just left. He's handling all that right now."

Elliot nods. "We know he left. We want to speak to you, ma'am. Last time I was here I felt like you wanted to say something." The lady never makes eye contact. Elliot steps closer. "If you need help, we can protect you."

Reid decides to try. "I know Reverend Branch was a nice man, he cared about you and made you feel special. When he spoke it was like you were the only person in the room." She slowly looks up at Reid. "But Mr. Lawson doesn't make you feel as good, as safe. And now this sanctuary scares you as much as your home life did before Reverend Branch led you to the Light."

She slowly nods. "Yes."

He extends his hand. "Come with us. Let us take you someplace safe once more."

The woman swallows and shakes her head. "I…I can't. I have a son. He's with the other children."

Elliot speaks this time. "Ma'am, if you want to leave I will go in there with you to get your son. He can leave, too. Just say the word."

The woman starts to shake. "You…you can save us from Lawson?"

Elliot nods. "Yes."

"Of course," Reid adds.

The woman opens the door wider. "He's back this way."

Elliot pulls out her radio. She reports to the station that they are entering to facilitate the removal of a woman and her son. Then the two LEO's follow the woman into the cult headquarters.

* * *

Much as she hates to do it, Emily slips her wedding ring off and into her pocket. Morgan sees the hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

She manages a smile. "I couldn't wear it in the hospital. When Jen put it back on me I swore I'd never take it off again." She sighs. "In my head…I was tempted to cheat on her, Morgan. That still makes me ill even though she convinced me the women I pictured were aspects of her."

He takes her hand. "Emily, even in that place in your head you resisted temptation. You don't need that ring to prove to me, you or anyone that you are faithful to JJ."

"I know but…I just hate having it off."

"Then let's hurry up with this guy so you can put it back on. I promise not to be so irresistible that I negate its power to control your lust."

Emily laughs. "Right. Thanks, Derek."

"Anytime, Em. Anytime."

The two flash their badges at the security guard at the off-Broadway theatre where Sean Douglas is currently working. After asking around they are directed backstage to a room where a man is yelling at someone.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LINE OF CRAP! YOU KNOW YOU DID IT!"

"Why the hell would I mess with your make-up? Your crap jobs are enough to keep the women coming back to me, you hack!" another man taunts.

Morgan looks at Emily. "Am I really hearing two men argue over make-up?"

Emily grins. "Welcome to Broadway, buddy."

They enter the room. It looks like the two men are about to come to blows so Morgan quickly steps between them.

"HEY! FBI…calm your asses down or end up in a holding cell at Rikers. Your choice." The men step back from each other. "Good. Now, which one of you is Sean Douglas?"

The yelling man answers. "Me. And that bastard poured baby oil all over my make-up! I can't afford to replace it before tonight's show! We get paid by the face!" He reaches around Morgan and shoves the other man. Morgan grabs him and pushes him away, holding on to his arms.

Emily sees her chance. She steps up and casually rubs a hand over Derek's shoulder. "Easy, baby," she stage whispers. "You're still recovering from your broken arm."

And it works.

Douglas' eyes immediately look Emily up and down. Then he slides his gaze over Morgan. Almost as if a switch is thrown they see him start to look at Morgan like a piece of meat instead of an FBI agent. Morgan steps back and looks at the other man, whom Douglas is now ignoring.

"Get out of here. And if we find proof you did what he says, you'll be charged with destruction of property."

The other man quickly takes his leave. Morgan turns back to Douglas. "You okay, man?"

Douglas leers at Morgan. "Suddenly I'm getting much better." He moves his eyes to Emily…who suddenly wants a shower. "Tell me, baby, who does your face?"

Emily raises an eyebrow. "I do."

He looks back at Morgan, though still addressing Emily. "And does he like it? Does it…move him?" he asks, his eyes dropping to Morgan's crotch.

Emily grins. "Between you and me, it ends up moving us both."

He bites his lip, quite obviously lost in a fantasy that now makes Morgan want a steam cleaning. "I bet it does. So, what can I do you for?" he asks, making sure they know it's really an offer and not just a quirky question.

Morgan holds up a picture of Valerie Leach. "Do you remember her?"

Douglas takes his eyes off Morgan long enough to look at the picture. He sighs. "Yes. She was killed a week ago or so. Her boyfriend must be devastated. I really should call him to see if I can help ease his pain."

"Did you ever socialize with her outside the production you worked on a few months back?"

Douglas draws his tongue along his lip sensually. "No. But I sure as hell tried. I wanted her boyfriend. He was…oh, what a tall drink of heartland honey tea he is." He then winks at Morgan. "But he's got nothing on you, Sweet Cheeks."

Emily steps forward. "Back off my man, Douglas."

He swings his gaze to Emily. "Ooo, hoo, so I guess you wear the pants. Good," he turns back to Morgan, "skirts give me easier access."

"That's it!" Emily grabs him by the collar and slams him into the wall. "Look, I'm sick of your idiotic, lame come-ons. You're a pathetic little man who goes after straight men because you're too scared to approach a man who might actually want you. You know that all your bravado, all your innuendo would fall flat in the gay community because they would see right through your charade to your insecurities. Don't feel bad, not all men can be physically gifted. But you don't even know how to make up for your short comings."

Morgan's eyes had gotten wide. He had no idea what Emily had planned to do to get Douglas to focus on her. This was no where near what he would have guessed. It kind of turns him on.

Douglas starts to shake. "I…I…look, I knew her and wanted him. Yes, okay, YES, I knew he wouldn't want me back. Then I could just have my fantasies and no one would know I'm too fucking shy to find a real relationship! You're right, okay? Does that make you feel good you fucking bitch?"

Emily smiles and steps back. "Yes, actually it does."

She turns and walks out of the room. Morgan shakes his head and follows her. Outside they lean against the SUV.

"He's not the unsub," Emily says.

"Nope. Emily, I've said this before and I'll say it again…sometimes you really scare me."

She smiles at him. "Oh, Morgan, you really do love me."

Laughing the two get into their vehicle. Emily pulls out her wedding ring and slips it back on. She sighs in relief, her heart feeling much better now that it's back where it belongs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: LOL! So, last story I made some of y'all drool at the thought of Paget Brewster in leather on a Harley. And this story I gave you AJ Cook in a see-through wet blouse. Am I good to y'all or what? :o)**

* * *

Two fairly large men stand in front of the room containing all the children. Detective Elliot holds up her shield.

"This woman wants to retrieve her son and leave the premises. FBI Agent Reid and I are here to make that happen."

One man steps into her face. "The kids belong to the church. She signed a paper turning custody over to us."

"And where is that piece of paper?"

The other man moves to a desk just inside the door. A moment later he walks out and hands Elliot a piece of paper. It is a legal writ turning over Joshua Hutchens to the care of Reverend Thomas Branch. Elliot looks at the woman.

"Are you Sylvia Hutchens?" The woman nods. "And Joshua is your son?" She nods again. "Crap."

The man grabs the paper back. "So get out, Sylvia, but Joshua stays."

"Actually, that's not true," Reid interjects.

The man gets in his face. "You saw the paperwork, kid."

"Yes. But being as Thomas Branch is dead that means per New York statute 53476, part B, subsection 24 the child is entrusted to the care of the state where the birth parents can petition for reinstatement of their rights or until a suitable foster or adoption situation is found." He turns to Elliot. "As a NYPD detective you have the ability to take Joshua into custody on behalf of the state."

Elliot smiles at the young agent then turns to Sylvia. "Ms. Hutchens, go get your son." As the men start to block the door. "And if you two interfere I'll have you taken downtown and booked for anything and everything I can think of."

The men reluctantly stand aside. Sylvia hurries into the room and lifts up her four year old son. Elliot wraps her arm around both of them and escorts them out. Reid waits until they have cleared the front door before following.

Outside Elliot has put the Hutchens' in the back of her car. She smiles at Reid. "How the hell did you know about that statute?"

"I don't. Lied my ass off."

Elliot stares at him a second then busts out laughing. "You know, Dr. Reid, I really like you."

Reid gives her a small grin as they hurry to get away before Lawson or the others call Reid's bluff.

* * *

JJ laughs and claps Reid on the shoulder. "Detectives, let me warn you, the good doctor grew up in Vegas and I guess some things are never forgotten."

"Reid, you and Elliot talk to Sylvia Hutchens. JJ, do you mind taking care of Joshua so he doesn't overhear anything children shouldn't hear?" Hotch asks.

JJ shakes her head. "Not at all." She looks at Elliot. "Do you all have a room where kids can play and relax?"

Talib nods. "We do. I'll take you up there so they can start getting some answers. I have a bad feeling we're opening up a whole new investigation besides the one we're working on."

Hotch nods. "There's a good chance we are. Contact the appropriate departments so they can observe the talk and be ready to move on the church if necessary."

Talib nods. JJ and Reid follow the NYPD detectives to the interrogation room where Sylvia and her son are waiting. JJ smiles and squats down beside them.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. You must be Joshua?" The little boy burrows into his mother. "I know a really neat place where we can go and play while Mommy talks to the nice police officers. Maybe we can even get you a cookie?" She glances up at Talib who nods. She reaches for Joshua. "Why don't you come with me, Joshua?"

Sylvia studies the woman and trusts her. She hugs her son. "Go on, Josh. I'll be there soon."

JJ takes him in her arms and follows Talib out of the room. Elliot and Reid sit down across from Sylvia. Elliot leans forward.

"Sylvia, why were you trying to speak to us?"

"I…I've been wanting to leave for a while but I was scared I couldn't take my son. He makes…um, made everyone sign their children over to him. He made it seem like such a good idea because then the church gets extra state funds. But then one couple decided to leave. He showed them the paperwork and said they could go but couldn't take their daughter and son. They called a lawyer but he told them they had severed their parental rights and as long as Thomas Branch was alive they had no chance to get their children back."

"Oh, God," Reid murmurs. "Did Branch ever talk about the government and others conspiring against him and the church?"

"All the time. But only to full members. On guest nights he downplayed that kind of talk and we were forbidden to mention it."

Reid perks up. "Guest nights?"

Sylvia nods. "That's when members could bring friends or relatives to see us and hear the reverend speak. At the end he would go around and talk to people and a lot of them would join."

Reid looks at Elliot. "He would be able to read them, know who was susceptible to his doctrine and that's who he would approach."

Elliot nods. "Makes sense."

Reid looks back to Sylvia. "On these guest nights, do you ever remember an actor or someone else somehow tied to the theatre that came? Someone that maybe he rejected or who walked out on Branch's talk?"

Sylvia frowns a second then sits up. "Wait! Yes! Last month there was a nice Irish man there. His girlfriend is a follower though she doesn't live in the church houses. In fact, I think she recently returned to Ireland. He is an actor and was upset when the reverend told him he didn't have what it takes, didn't have the fire in his soul, to join our church."

Reid stands. "Thank you, Sylvia. Detective Elliot, can you get someone to escort her up to Joshua? And to find a safe house for them?"

Elliot nods. "Of course."

A few minutes later they hurry into the conference room just after Morgan and Emily.

"We have the unsub, or at least enough of him to give a profile," Reid states.

Hotch nods. "Go."

"Emily thought he may be from the U.K. An Irish actor showed up a guest night last month with his girlfriend. Branch rejected him as a member and his girlfriend left him soon after. Valeria Leach made a fool of her boyfriend and the unsub probably feels his girlfriend did the same to him. He may have seen through Branch's spiel and recognized him as a false prophet."

"That explains those two musicals," Emily says. "But how do we find him."

"He would have kept logs of who attended those nights." Hotch is pulling out his phone. "Want to bet a certain analyst can get us those names?"

A moment later, Elliot's lieutenant walks in. The two share a whispered but angry conversation before he leaves. Elliot sighs.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asks.

"The captain turned down a safe house for Sylvia and her son. Not enough funds for someone they aren't sure will be a witness."

Emily stiffens. "Doesn't she have family or someone she can go to?"

Reid sighs. "No. That's why she was an easy mark for Branch."

Emily shrugs. "Fine, then. Get her a hotel room where we're staying. I know it's a temporary solution but it's a start. Put her on the same floor as us just in case someone tries to track her down."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "And who will- -"

"Prentiss and I can flip for who gets to pay for it," Rossi says.

Emily grins. "Deal, Rossi." She looks at Elliot. "That sound okay?"

Elliot nods. "Perfect. Thanks, Agents."

She goes out to get things set up. Emily finds out from Talib where JJ and the Hutchens' are. She heads upstairs and watches from the window as Joshua sits on JJ's lap while the blonde reads to him. Sylvia sits on another chair taking a nap. From the bags under her eyes it's probably been a while since she slept well. As JJ finishes the book, Emily eases the door open. Sylvia snaps awake.

"Hi, I'm Agent Prentiss. We've arranged for a hotel room for you and your son while his situation is being figured out. Agent Jareau and I will take you and get you settled."

* * *

Once they have the mother and son settled the two women head back to the precinct. They find that Garcia had been busy crosschecking the pirated guest and prayer lists against immigration records.

"It's not as easy as you all want it to be," Garcia tells them. "I'm looking at several more hours of checks and cross checks. Is there _anything_ you can give me to narrow this down?"

The agents in the room exchange looks before sighing. "Nothing, Garcia," Hotch tells her. "Just do your best."

"I will call you when I have something," she says and hangs up.

Hotch looks up at the clock. "It's 6 p.m. Until Garcia has something for us we're at a wall. Let's get dinner and head to the hotel."

Elliot stands. "We're closer than I thought we'd be if we hadn't called you in. I hope that means something to you all."

Rossi smiles. "It means a lot, Detective. Thank you."

But still the team feels frustrated that their one potential lead is so buried in Immigration red tape that even their hacker extraordinaire is having trouble pulling it out for them.

* * *

When Emily and JJ get into their SUV, JJ hits the speed dial for home. After two rings she hears.

"MOMMY!"

JJ smiles. "Hey, Little Man. How are you and Rocky doing?"

"Henry good. Wok good. Love Mommy!"

"I love you, too. Are Ska and Sergio behaving?"

"Si! Ska sleeping. Sug bathing."

Emily smiles at the description. "That's great, Champ."

"Hi, Mama! Love Mama!"

"I love you, too, Henry."

Their son proceeds to tell them all about his day and things Rocky had done. Turns out she's making building tough for him since she keeps crawling into his creations. Emily smiles.

"We'll figure something out, Champ. I promise."

"Thanks, Mama."

"So, Henry, can we speak to Francesca now?" JJ asks.

"Okay. Love Mommy. Love Mama."

"We love you, too, Little Man," she tells him.

After getting a rundown from Francesca on the state of affairs at Chateau Prentiss, JJ hangs up. She looks at her wife and sees the strange look on the brunette's face.

"Em?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "I can't imagine just…just signing them over to someone else. I mean, I know we have directives, you know, just in case. But to just give them up…"

JJ nods. "I know. But she was an unwed mother with no support system. Branch offered her a family, support and what seemed to be a good father figure for her son. You know how these guys work."

Emily's eyes darken. "Yeah…I do."

JJ reaches over and pats her leg, knowing that her mind had strayed to her time as a captive of Ben Cyrus. "They are out and safe, Em. We'll make sure they have what they need to get a fresh start together."

Emily smiles. "Yeah, we will. Thanks for knowing I'd need to do something for them, Jen."

"As your wife it's my job to know."

Emily chuckles. "Well, then I'd say you're earning your paycheck."


	6. Chapter 6

At 2:30 in the morning Emily's phone starts to ring. "Shit." She grabs it. "Body?" she answers.

Morgan sighs. "Yeah. Outside the Winter Garden."

"Formerly the home of 'Cats'. He's finally moved to a Lloyd Webber landmark."

"Exactly. Hotch wants all hands for this one."

"Okay. I'll wake Sleeping Beauty and we'll meet you all in the lobby."

JJ groans as Emily hangs up. "Why do I gotta get up?" she mumbles into her pillow.

"Hotch wants all of us at the scene. The unsub finally dropped a body at a major theatre. Most likely he knows we're in town and this is a message to us." She pats her wife's back. "Come on, baby. We need to get dressed."

JJ moans and rolls out of bed. "Why the hell can't bad guys keep normal hours?" she mutters as she walks into the bathroom.

Emily just smiles and changes from pajamas to jeans and short-sleeve blouse. She has just pulled on her boots when JJ emerges from the bathroom naked. Emily sucks in a breath. If only they had more time…

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later the team is ducking under the crime scene tape behind the Winter Garden Theatre. A yellow tarp covers the body right near the back door.

"Why was it found so late?" Reid asks.

Elliot stretches her neck. "Body wasn't here when the show let out. But the choreographer was pissed at some of the background dancers and ordered them to stick around for an extra practice session. So sometime between the last tech leaving at 12:30 and the dancers leaving just after 2 the unsub dumped the body."

"More lyrics on the body?" Reid asks.

"There's something. I think it's Latin."

Emily sighs. "Requiem."

Hotch looks at her. "What?"

"Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote a play based on the Catholic mass. It's in Latin."

Hotch nods. "Then I guess you and Rossi ought to do the honors with the body."

Rossi rolls his eyes. "Gee. Lucky us."

The two agents approach the body, pulling on latex gloves. They carefully roll back the tarp. The man lies face down on the ground, obviously to give the unsub the largest canvas possible for the verse.

_Pie Jesu, pie Jesu , pie Jesu , pie, Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem  
Angus Dei, Angus Dei, Angus Dei , Angus dei  
Qui tollis peccata mundi dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem  
Sempiternam  
Sempiternam  
Requiem  
Sempiternam_

Rossi glances at Emily, who nods. "Yes, it's from 'Requiem'. We can translate it for the others back at the station. Rossi, that's the whole song, not just a partial verse."

"Maybe because it's short he just used it all."

"But why? Why this song?"

"What's the play about?"

Emily squeezes her hands together. "It was inspired by a Cambodian boy and his sister. He had to choose between killing his mutilated sister or being killed himself. It was a true story that just struck Andrew Lloyd Webber in the heart."

"So, a brother who had to save his sister. Why do I have a bad feeling this guy has a sister who needed to be saved."

Emily sighs. "Let's hope to hell she doesn't have to be saved from the unsub." Emily pulls out her pocket flashlight and shines it on the victim's hands. "He's been restrained. And looks like he was struggling for a while to get away."

Rossi nods, leaning towards the man's face. "Looks like he was beaten around the face, too. That's new. The others were clubbed once, cut up, then their throats slit. What made this guy get some extra attention?"

"Who knows? Maybe that was done before the unsub took him?"

"No way. Beating would explain the restraints," Rossi points out.

Emily nods. "Right." She leans closer to the body, she gets close, using one finger to clear a little blood away from one of the words. "Damn. The jerky lines are here, too. He was alive. That's still a necessity to the unsub's kill." She looks up at Rossi. "Maybe he was more conscious than the others? Maybe he had to be restrained."

Rossi nods. "Killer could have been getting off watching him struggle and react to what was happening."

"And when the verse was done, he kills him."

She draws the tarp back up the body and stands, slipping off her gloves. She and Rossi stand in silence a moment.

"A reverend, an actress, and now a man with a religious song…" he says.

Emily shakes her head. "No way. Don't turn it towards religion, Rossi. So many of Lloyd Webbers pieces are influenced by his Catholic upbringing there is bound to be crossover." She gestures to the body. "This isn't about religion. This is about the theatre. Lloyd Webber is just one of his weapons."

Once the two have finished their initial profile of the body the rest of the team joins them. While he is checking over the body, Reid frowns.

"Do we know if the body has been rolled yet?"

Elliot looks over at the M.E.'s assistant. "Hey, Pratt, you looked under him?"

"Nope. We were told the Feds would want to see the scene as is."

Reid looks up. "We need to roll him. There's too much blood underneath him. It's leaking out."

Pratt walks over and with the help of Reid and Morgan, they roll the man to his side. JJ sucks in a breath. On the man's front is carved the rough translation of the song.

_Merciful Jesus__, __Merciful Jesus__, __Merciful Jesus__, __have mercy__, __Lord, have mercy__  
__Who takes away the__sins of the world__Grant them rest__  
__Give them peace__  
__Lamb of God,__Lamb of God,__Lamb of God,__Lamb of God__  
__Who takes away the__sins of the world__Grant them rest__  
__Give them peace__  
__Everlasting__  
__Everlasting__  
R__est__  
__Everlasting_

"So much for our theory he used the back to give him more room," Emily notes.

Rossi frowns. "Why both versions?"

"Most people don't know Latin," Emily points out. "And he made sure the Latin was what was visible because that's how it is performed. But he wanted us to see the words, to know them." She frowns. "But why?"

"Once we know the victim we may have that answer," Hotch says.

* * *

They spend an hour looking over the dump site before heading back to their hotel. Emily cuddles up to JJ, each woman hoping to get a couple hours of sleep before what looks to be a long day. JJ is soon asleep. Emily is not.

Finally she gives up. She grabs her lap top and the earphones for her iPod. She goes into the bathroom and logs into the Wi-Fi to do some searching. She goes to YouTube and pulls up a clip of "Pie Jesu" being performed by Sarah Brightman. Despite the horrible way she had seen it earlier, she is still moved by the performance.

She goes the website for the Really Useful Group to read over the synopses of "Requiem" once more. She feels like there is an answer right in front of her but she just can't find it. She does a few more searches and finally finds what she is looking for.

"Aha! It was also inspired by a journalist who died during an IRA incident. He then wrote about that in 'The Beautiful Game' which eventually became 'The Boys in the Photograph!"

Emily stares at the screen a moment, reveling in her findings. Then she frowns.

"And what the hell does any of that get me?"

"What are you doing?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Emily screams as a hand lands on her shoulder startling her.

JJ stands behind her, frowning. "Why are you sitting backwards on the toilet and playing on the computer?"

Emily pulls out her ear buds. "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. The tank was a better desk than my knees. Why the hell are you sneaking up on me?"

JJ smiles. "I didn't sneak. I got up to take a shower."

"Why do you want to take a shower in the middle of the night?" Emily asks in confusion.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Emily, it's 5:30. We're meeting the team for breakfast in an hour."

Emily glances at the clock on her computer. "Oh. Oh, shit. I never did get back to sleep." She runs a hand over her face. "There won't be enough coffee in the world. Fuck."

JJ kisses her on the head. "Go lay down for 15 minutes. I'll wake you when I get out of the shower."

Emily stands and picks up her computer. JJ studies her.

"Did you at least find the answers you were looking for?"

Emily nods. "Yes. But I have no idea what they mean."

JJ smiles. "Uh, well good, I guess. Knowing you the answer will hit you just when you need it to. Or you'll start an EmiReid conversation with Spence and it will all come together for you."

"I hope so. Then I will at least be okay with losing all this sleep."

Emily goes into the other room and packs up her computer. She drops down onto the bed. She dozes briefly because JJ has to shake her awake. When she gets out of the shower, JJ hands her a cup of coffee.

"Mmm…thanks, Jen. You take such good care of me."

JJ smiles. "Well, someone has to if you're going to spend all night playing on the internet," she teases.

Emily chuckles and pulls on the jeans and blouse she had worn in the middle of the night. She was just too damn tired to wear slacks and nice shoes. The jeans and her combat boots would have to suffice. She did concede to wearing a blazer to at least look a little professional. JJ smiles at her.

"Damn…you're looking sexy, baby."

Emily looks at herself in the mirror. She sees the bags under her eyes, the exhaustion that clouds her brown orbs and shakes her head. "Damn, Jen, you need to get your eyes checked."

JJ laughs and follows her wife out of the room for another day chasing a maniac.

* * *

When the team walks into the conference room they find Talib and Elliot already waiting. Elliot hands Hotch a folder.

"Victim was 27 year old Ashton Reilly. Doc Howard said she'll have his preliminary results to us by 10. Tox screen as soon as possible."

Talib takes over. "Reilly is sort of known to our SVU squad."

"He's a rapist?" Morgan asks.

"No. His sister accused his best friend of rape a month ago. This jerk backed his best friend and basically called his sister a slut."

Emily drops into a chair. "Shit. There's the connect to 'Requiem'. His sister wasn't mutilated but close enough. And when he had a chance to choose her, he chose his friend instead. So, in the unsubs mind, he had to die."

"What is the connect to the theatre?" JJ asks.

"His sister is an actress. She recently appeared in the chorus of the musical at the Winter Garden," Elliot tells them. "She quit after the rape."

Reid walks over and studies the map on the wall. He puts a sticker at the newest dump site. He looks at the paper in front of him and stickers where Reilly had lived. He steps back to study it, trying to see if they had enough yet for some sort of pattern.

JJ starts to pace. "Okay, all three dead have some sort of tie to the theatre. Leach, obviously, was a direct tie. This guy through his sister. Branch through the people that attend his church. How would the unsub come in contact to all of them?"

"When Garcia gets in she'll need to cross check the people at the last theatres of Leach and…what was Reilly's sister's name?" Hotch asks.

Elliot looks at her notes. "Real name Lori Reilly; stage name is Laurencia St. Regine."

"Oh, good grief," Emily mutters.

Without saying a word, JJ walks up and hands Emily her cup of coffee. Emily understands and takes it, knowing she gets judgmental when tired.

Hotch nods. "The two actresses will give us the unsub. The church will confirm the connect."

As the team gets ready to start going through leads from the tip line, Talib and Elliot's boss sticks his head in.

"Hey, guys, there was a second body dumped last night. It was just found when the cleaning crew arrived at a theatre."

Elliot and Talib stand. Hotch looks at his team. "Morgan, Prentiss go with them."

The two agents nod and follow the detectives to the latest drop site.

* * *

They arrive at a small theatre. Unlike the others, this one is not showing a musical. Morgan and Emily make note of that in case it has bearing on the case. They make their way to the back and see a rerun of the scene from the wee hours of the morning. Morgan rolls back the tarp.

A young, red-headed man stares lifelessly up at the sky. The slice across his throat an obscene smile that greets them. Emily stares at the words carved into his chest.

_Holy wars. Settling Scores  
Ancient debts to call in  
We just loved to kill and we always will_

Morgan watches as Emily paces, trying to place the lyric. Suddenly she turns and stares at the man.

"Red hair…holy shit…" She takes a deep breath. "It's from 'The Boys in the Photograph'. The song is called 'If This is What We're Fighting For'. It's about the Catholic-Protestant conflicts in Northern Ireland and how it affected a group of teens on a soccer team." She looks at Morgan. "This is the key to the unsub. This is the one that's most personal to him. Whoever this victim is, the unsub is saying 'this is me'. I'm settling scores because…because I love to kill."

Morgan looks from Emily down to the dead man in front of him. He tries to come up with a devil's advocate argument but can't. He looks up at Emily and nods.

"If you're right, this guy is not planning to stop."

"It's like Garcia said, Lloyd Webber has plenty of songs to choose from. Right now he's using lesser known shows. He could jump into the mainstream at any time," she warns.

Morgan nods and stands. "The flinching pattern isn't on this guy. He was dead when the words were cut into him."

Emily frowns. "That's strange."

"Maybe. Maybe not. If it's really like you said and this guy is representing the unsub he wouldn't want to torture himself. This is his manifesto, not one of his scores that he had to settle." Morgan pulls his gloves off. "Let's get back to the precinct and see what Garcia has dug up."

Emily nods. They leave Talib and Elliot to finish processing the scene. They are nearly back to the station when Emily's phone rings.

"Prentiss."

"EMILY! THEY'RE HERE AND THEY ARE TRYING TO GET IN! THEY ARE TRYING TO GET JOSHUA!"

"SHIT! Do NOT open that door! Call hotel security! We're on our way." She looks at Morgan. "Get to the hotel. Someone is trying to take Joshua Hutchens."

Morgan flips on lights and sirens and screams towards the hotel. Emily calls Hotch and lets him know what is going on. When they reach the hotel, Emily is out of the SUV before it comes to a stop. Morgan leaves it parked in the drop off circle and they race inside, leap on an elevator, trying to will it to go faster to get up to the 10th floor. As soon as the doors open, they leap out, hearing yelling coming from down the hall.

Morgan sees a man punch one of the hotel security guards and yells.

"HEY! FBI! BACK OFF!"

The man looks like he's about to throw another punch but wisely rethinks that course of action. Emily and Morgan walk up, their guns drawn at the two men who should not be there.

"You two need to step away from that door. You are harassing a material witness in an FBI case," Morgan tells them. "You need to leave or face federal charges."

"That woman kidnapped a boy from our church!"

"That boy is her son and you have no legal claim to him," Emily counters.

"Our lawyers say we do!" the other man claims.

"Then your lawyers can go through the appropriate channels to settle this. Until a judge says otherwise, she and her son are both in the custody of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. So get the hell out," Emily orders.

"And if the hotel wishes to press chargers, your lawyers can deal with that, too," Morgan says. "You willfully assaulted that man," he points to the guard that had been punched. "He can press charges, too."

"I think I might," the guy says.

Just then the elevators open and some police officers file out. Morgan points to the hitter. "Arrest him for assault. Charge them both with trespassing."

The officers nod, cuff the men, and lead them away. Emily steps to the hotel room door and taps on it.

"Sylvia? It's Emily and Agent Morgan. Can you let us in a minute?"

Just when she thinks the answer is no, the locks disengage and Sylvia opens the door. Her son sits in the corner crying and that breaks Emily's heart. The two agents step into the room and lock the door behind them. Emily takes Sylvia's hands.

"You did good, Sylvia. You protected yourself and your son. You did really, really good."

"I was so scared." She sits on the edge of the bed. "What have I done, Emily? What have I done?"

"You made a mistake, Sylvia. But you're fixing it now. Hotel security will keep an eye on your room and all you have to do is call if those men dare show back up again. Call the front desk and call me or Jennifer or Morgan. Okay? I know this seems scary, Sylvia, but it will be okay."

"For now. But what happens when you leave?"

Emily bites her lip, thinking a moment. "I don't know. But I promise by the time I leave I will have an answer for you. Trust me."

Sylvia studies the woman then nods. "I will. Thank you, Emily."

"No problem." She looks beyond Sylvia to Joshua. "Now, you've had a pretty crazy morning. I bet a hot fudge sundae would make you feel better, right?"

Joshua's eyes get wide. He looks to his mother who smiles and nods. "What do you say, Joshua?"

"Yes, please," he whispers.

Emily smiles and calls room service to order the sundae, as well as lunch for both of the Hutchens'. She and Morgan wait until it arrives. As they go to leave, Sylvia takes Emily's hand.

"Thank you so much."

Emily smiles. "Just doing my job, ma'am."

Sylvia smiles. "Something tells me this is above and beyond your job. You all are angels on Earth."

She gives Emily and Morgan hugs as the agents leave.

Down in their SUV, Morgan looks at Emily. "We may not be able to save them all, but it feels damn good to save those two."

Emily smiles. "It sure does. Reid picked a good time to make up a statute."

Morgan laughs. "He sure did. Pretty Boy is finally learning the gift of the gab to go with his gift of the memory." Morgan reaches out and Emily takes his hand. "Damn good to have you back, partner."

Emily nods. "Damn good to still have you around, buddy."

Morgan squeezes her hand and then drives them back to the police station.


	7. Chapter 7

When Emily and Morgan get back to the precinct they find Garcia's cross of the various theatre people and those who attended the last 3 church guest nights has drawn absolutely no crossover. Additionally, the man Reid had suspected could be the unsub had followed his girlfriend back to Ireland so he's out of the suspect pool, too. Emily drops into a chair.

"How is that possible? The unsub has obviously got a thing about the theatre, musicals in particular. How can there be no one appearing on more than one list?"

JJ shrugs. "He could have used an alias for the church. And he could be a boyfriend of an actress or actor. If that's the connect we'd have to find the right actor that connects to all the others."

"And with only hundreds of actors in New York to choose from that should be a piece of cake to find," Rossi says sarcastically. As Reid goes to speak, Rossi points at him. "Kid, you give me an exact number of actors and I will toss you out the window."

Reid clamps his mouth shut, causing the others to chuckle. Emily gets up and walks over to the murder board for the newest kill. "What do we know about him?"

Reid sits back in his seat and recites it from memory. "Seamus Lynch. Attending school at NYU on an exchange program from Dublin. He's 19 years old and has no connection to the theatre that we can find. Elliot is trying to find out who his friends on campus were so we can interview them."

"Was he a soccer player?" Emily asks.

Reid shrugs. "We don't know yet."

"What are you thinking, Prentiss?" Hotch asks.

Emily turns and shrugs. "At the scene it struck me that this kill, this victim is personal to the unsub himself. A way of committing suicide, cutting off his previous life. He's telling us he's settling scores because he loves to kill. This guy is a substitute for killing himself."

Hotch thinks on this a second. "Do you think our unsub is younger than 25-30?"

Emily shakes her head. "I…I don't know. What I do know is kids can graduate as young as 16 over there. What if the unsub came to America young, 16-19, chasing his dreams. Maybe something happened that made him…shit…I don't know." She drops into a chair, rubbing her forehead at the sudden stab of pain that radiates through her skull.

Hotch glances at JJ, who stares at her wife with concern. "Em, do you have a headache?" she asks.

Emily sighs. "Yeah…yeah, I do," she answers quietly.

Hotch steps towards her. "Do you need to go rest?"

Emily looks up and realizes everyone is staring at her with concern. She starts to say she's fine then remembers the promise she had made to herself in the hospital as she had watched her friends sleep one night: no more hiding, no more lies. She slowly nods.

"I…I'm sorry, Hotch. I guess I do."

Hotch shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. You're still recovering despite what the doctors say. We've got your back, Emily. After the two bodies and the excitement at the hotel I think we could all use a break." He gives her a grin. "You're the only one with a good excuse to actually take one."

Emily manages a smile. "Thanks. Guess I'll drive back to the hotel."

Hotch looks at JJ. "JJ, take her. Bring us back lunch."

"Oh, I see how it is. My wife gets lazy so I turn into the lunch chick?" she says with a wink.

Reid chuckles. "Damn, Hotch, you were sure she wouldn't figure it out so quickly."

Hotch chuckles as JJ punches Reid lightly in the arm. Morgan pats Emily on the back as she leaves. She gives him a smile.

Down in the SUV, JJ looks at her wife. "Scale of 1-10?"

Emily thinks a minute. "Maybe a 7."

"Shit, Em."

"It came on quick, Jen. I swear. While I was staring at the murder board it just hit me. That's what made me lose my train of thought."

JJ sighs. "Okay. I know the doctor said it could happen." She reaches over and takes her wife's hand. "Thank you for not pushing yourself too hard."

Emily lifts their hands and kisses JJ's knuckles. "I really am trying to live up to the promises I made."

JJ smiles. "I know, sweetheart. It means more to me than you know."

She pulls up in the drop off circle and Emily opens the door. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ grins. "Anytime, Mrs. Prentiss. I love you."

"Love you, too, baby. I'll call if I decide to come back in."

JJ nods. "Okay. Get some lunch and relax a bit."

"I will. Promise."

Emily gets out and watches as JJ drives away. She goes inside and right up to her room. She lets herself in and goes to the door that adjoins her room to Sylvia's. She taps on it lightly. A scared voice answers.

"Um, yes?"

"Sylvia, it's Emily. Just wanted you to know I'm here. I've got a headache so I'll be lying down. If you need anything just knock."

Sylvia opens her door. She smiles at the agent. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Emily shrugs. "There was a time I was alone and made some bad decisions. When I can, I help people out the way I was helped."

Sylvia nods. "I'll try to remember that."

Emily nods. "I'm sure you will. Well, I need to eat some lunch and take a couple Aleve. I'm just a knock away though."

"Thanks, Emily. Thank you so much."

Emily smiles and closes her door. She orders the comfort special and goes ahead and pops a couple pills. She still has some of her prescription pain killers left but she is determined not to use them, fearful of becoming dependent on them.

After lunch she lies down on the bed, trying to turn her mind off. Instead she is running through the musical that was the key to the last murder. Why this guy? Why him and not an actor? What was…Ireland…Ireland is the key. What if they are from the same town? Could it be a twisted continuation of the…no…no that doesn't make sense. It can't be about the conflict in the 70's and 80's. This is personal to this guy. It's something else.

Emily sits up suddenly. "He's an exchange student. What if he got picked over someone else?" She grabs her phone. "Garcia, is there anyway to find out if someone applied for the exchange program at the same time as Seamus Lynch but was turned down?"

"Oh, geez, Em, that would take some major international hacking."

Emily sighs. "So you can't do it?"

"Oh, Hell's yeah, I can do it. Just wanted to brag on myself a bit."

Emily laughs. "Brag away, PG. I'm your biggest fan."

"Aw, you say such sweet and truthful things. Hit you back when I have something."

"Uh, call Hotch or Reid. I'm actually at the hotel."

There is a huge pause. "Why are you at the hotel?"

"Headache, Pen. I'm okay just resting."

"No, no, no! If you're calling me you're not resting. Damn you, Emily, now JJ will think I'm a bad influence on you."

"Well, you _are_ a bad influence on me, PG," she says with a grin. "But I couldn't get this thought caterpillar out of my head until I passed it on to you to nurture into a beautiful butterfly."

Garcia sighs. "Damn you, Emily, for saying it so nicely that I can't stay mad. Promise me that now that the caterpillar is in my garden you will rest."

"I promise, Pen."

Emily hangs up and lies down. Whether it was her lunch, the Aleve, or getting the idea out her headache was down to a 3. She sets her alarm for 2:30 and closes her eyes, hoping a couple hours worth of nap will make it go away completely.

* * *

At 2:15 Hotch hits the speakerphone. "Tell us something good, Garcia."

"I sort of can. A little. But let me preface this by saying: JJ, I had no idea she was supposed to be resting. She called me with a caterpillar and I fostered it and I'm trying to turn it into a butterfly but I need all of your pretty flowers to feed it. So it really isn't my fault."

Elliot looks at Morgan. "Is she drunk?"

Morgan laughs. "Nope, she's Garcia."

JJ leans towards the phone. "Garcia, what are you babbling about? And how many Monsters have you had today?"

"Question 1: a lead from Emily that she needed me to track down. Question 2: on my third…since lunch."

JJ shakes her head. "No more until 5, Pen. Or else."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hotch takes control. "What was the lead from Emily and what did it give you?"

"Okay, right. The lead." Garcia launches into a description of what Emily wanted to know and what she had to do to find the answer. "Turns out, 27 students were turned down for a position in the exchange program. Of those, 13 were guys. And of those 13, 4 are in the States anyway; 2 in New York City. Of the women turned down, 6 came to the states and 2 of them are also in the Big Apple."

"Awesome, Garcia! Get us their addresses," Hotch tells her.

"Oh, tall, dark and handsome, check your email."

Hotch grins. "Thanks, Garcia." He hangs up. "JJ, Rossi, you take the women. Reid, Morgan, the guys are yours."

Elliot stands up. "Uh, not to seem ungrateful, but what about us?"

Hotch looks at her. "You'll be with me, talking to the family of a young Irish boy who is going home in a coffin."

Elliot blushes. "Uh, right. Sorry. Guess all the old stories about Feds sweeping in and taking over popped into my head."

Hotch nods. "I understand. Truth is, the four interviews my team are handling could be wastes of time. We're doing your grunt work."

Elliot nods. "Damn. Okay, I'm an ass. You can pelt me with rotten eggs when the case ends."

Morgan grins and acts like he's stretching his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me."

JJ smacks him in the shoulder and pushes him out the door, laughing. Reid grins at Elliot.

"He won't do it…probably," he says with a wink.

* * *

Hotch looks up thirty minutes later as Emily walks in. "You okay?"

Emily nods. "I'm good. Headache is gone." She holds up 3 fingers. "Scout's honor."

He raises an eyebrow. "Were you ever a scout?"

"Well, no. We moved around too much. But I wanted to be one," she says with a chuckle.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Team is out following up on the lead you had Garcia track down. I'm getting ready to go into a Skype with Elliot and Talib with Lynch's family. Dr. Howard should be calling soon with the latest autopsy results. She wanted both done before calling."

Emily nods. "I'll keep weeding through backgrounds on the church members until she calls."

"Good. And, Emily," he smiles, "damn good to have you back on the road with us."

She smiles. "Damn good to be here, sir."

He nods and goes to meet with Elliot and Talib. Emily reaches for the first stack of background financials on the church and its' members. She groans. "Seriously, would a larger font hurt?" she mutters. She reaches into her briefcase and pulls out her reading glasses and gets to work.

* * *

Emily is about an hour into financial hell when Dr. Howard calls.

"First things first, Reilly was dead when the carving was done on his stomach. My guess is his body just gave out. The cut to the throat was done post-mortem."

"The unsub had to do it because it's part of his compulsion," Emily concludes.

Howard agrees. "That would be my guess based on too many years of seeing these bastards' handy work. The second body, Lynch, was dead before any of the carving started."

Emily nods thoughtfully. "Morgan and I noticed that."

"Like the others he was clubbed. His throat was then cut. Once he was dead the etching was done."

"Damn. Was there anything about either of these two deaths that sets them apart from the others other than what we've discussed?"

"Only that Lynch was legally drunk at the time of his death by U.S. standards. However, being Irish his tolerance level could have been higher so without knowing his drinking habits it's hard to say if his alcohol levels made it easier for the killer or not."

Emily bites her pen a moment. "Hmmm…what were the BAC's of the others?"

"I had a feeling you might ask that. All had high levels of alcohol in their system."

"A bartender…a bartender could interact with all of these people, find out their stories and decide if they fit the song in his head."

"That's your area of expertise not mine, Agent Prentiss. If anything else comes back in their tox screens I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Dr. Howard."

Emily hangs up and grabs the credit card statements Garcia had sent on 3 of the 4 victims so far. Two show charges at a bar smack dab in the middle of the comfort zone Reid had come up with. She grabs her phone and hits up Garcia.

"Pen, I need a quick search."

"Are you okay?"

Emily smiles. "I'm good. Back at the precinct. I promise."

"Okay. But if you get me in trouble I will do a thing you will never recover from."

Emily chuckles. "Understood. Look, can you check the credit cards for Lynch for any charges at the Full Stop Tavern in the last month?"

She types a second. "Let's see…we have…nope, nothing."

"Damn. Any other bars or restaurants?"

"Uh…yes, looks like he went every Friday to Kate's Irish Pub."

"Great! What about Branch or any of his main followers?"

Garcia types some more. "Branch had no credit cards in his name but his major domo Rodney Lawson was a regular at Kate's, too, according to his card history but on Thursday's, not Friday."

Emily nods. "Because there were ceremonies at the church on Friday's," Emily mutters thoughtfully. "Okay, one last check, Garcia. Is there a bartender that works at both Kate's and Full Stop?"

Garcia types some more but sighs. "No."

"Fuck," Emily tosses her pen down. "Any of their employees on a work Visa?"

More typing follows. "Nope."

"Son of a bitch! Who the fuck are they meeting? Who the hell are they spilling their guts too over drinks before ending up dead?"

"A priest?" Garcia says.

Emily pauses. "A…a priest…but Branch was a priest of sorts himself."

"Like you don't compare notes with other law enforcement officers? Why would priests be different than LEO's?"

"Damn, Pen. That's brilliant!" Emily gets up and starts to pace. "Okay, so the unsub is a priest or posing as one. Puts his victim at ease. Gets them talking. They reveal certain aspects of their life that click for him. He relates that to a song and starts to plan killing them and carving the lyric on their body."

"And the next thing you know an FBI Profiler is skeeving out a sweet and innocent technical analyst with creepy evil thoughts. Garcia out!" the analyst hangs up.

Emily laughs out loud as she sets down her phone. "God, I hope she never changes." She turns to stare at the murder boards. "Okay, Prentiss, go with your theory: he puts them at ease. Does he know the song ahead of time or is it that he hears it as they talk? Which comes first the song or the sap?"

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Elliot jokes.

Emily turns as Hotch, Elliot and Talib enter the conference room. "How'd the talk with the parents go?" Emily asks.

"We just told a family their only son is dead. A son they told not to leave the Emerald Isle. To say 'not good' would be an understatement," Elliot says as she drops into a chair.

"That sucks. Sorry you all had to do that," Emily says kindly. "But, I think I've come up with how our unsub finds his victims."

Hotch stares at her. "Run it down, Prentiss."


	8. Chapter 8

JJ and Rossi wait for a young woman to pack up her backpack at the end of her waitressing shift at a small diner.

"I'm loving tha States. I can waitress, tour tha city, and once my performer's Visa is approved I can start my career on Broadway," she says happily.

JJ smiles. "I've never seen a waitress so happy at the end of a long shift."

June McCutty grins. "Day off tomorrow and an audition for an off-Broadway play. It's small and, uv course, I am hoping my Visa is approved before rehearsals begin. But, you've heard uv the luck uv tha Irish, right?"

JJ chuckles. "Yes, I certainly have."

Rossi takes over. "Do you know any of the other students that were turned down for the exchange program?"

June nods. "A couple. We met up at Kate's, it's an Irish Pub and very authentic. We were sharing a pint and figured out tha coincidence. We've all dropped out ta make our way ta tha States ta varying degrees uv success."

"Was there anyone bitter about the success you were having? Or anyone was having?"

She thinks a moment. "No' tha' I can think uv. Regardless uv what we're doing now I guess we're still young enough ta believe tha' our big break is just around tha corner. For me that's my name on a Broadway marquee. For Liam it's a job on Wall Street. Ian wants ta be a writer. And Molly wants ta find a rich, hot bachelor." She chuckles. "Who knows? Maybe Molly will be tha one uv us getting lucky."

JJ smiles. "Perhaps. Was there ever anyone at the pub that paid attention to your group? Someone that may have made you uncomfortable?"

June furrows her brow in thought. "On any given night there's men and women hitting on us. Most just love tha accent. But none tha' made me wish I had a club with me."

JJ pulls out the picture of Seamus Lynch. "Did you happen to know this man?"

June stares at it a moment in shock. "SEAMUS!" She looks at the agents. "What's happened ta him?"

"So you _did_ know him?" Rossi presses.

"Aye. He and Molly grew up tagether. Closer than brother and sister. She was staying with him when they first got ta tha States until her parents found out. Wasn't appropriate fer their Catholic ideals. So she moved in with me. What's happened ta Seamus?"

JJ places a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, but Seamus was found murdered."

June's legs go out but Rossi manages to catch her before she hits the ground. He helps her to a seated position as the girl starts to hyperventilate. JJ pokes her head out of the employee locker room.

"I need some water! Hurry!" she says to the first person she sees.

Rossi strokes the young woman's head. "Just breathe. You're okay. Everything will be okay."

JJ gets the glass of water and squats down beside her. "Here, June, have a sip."

With shaking hands she takes the glass. Rossi helps steady it as the woman takes a drink. When she's a little recovered, she looks into Rossi's eyes.

"There's…no mistake?"

His brown eyes are warm with compassion. "I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry."

"June, how about we give you a ride home. Will Molly be there?"

June nods. "Yes. I mean she should be. I guess she could be somewhere else."

Rossi helps her up. "Well, let's go find out.

* * *

An hour and a half later Rossi and JJ walk out of the small apartment. They leave behind two women devastated by the senseless loss of a friend. Molly had already spoken to the Lynch family and will accompany the body back to Ireland once it's released for burial. JJ rubs her forehead as she climbs in the SUV.

"I think I caught Emily's headache."

"Then she shared it with both of us, kid."

JJ manages a grin. "What a bitch."

Rossi chuckles. "Yeah. Stingy with her wine but not her ailments."

JJ laughs. "Right." After a second she sobers up. "So we didn't get much from them other than a pub we saw in the financials."

Rossi looks at his watch. "Look, the night shift should be coming on soon. Let's head over to the pub and ask about anyone acting like they are too interested in these Irish kids."

JJ nods. As they drive her phone rings. "Hey, Em. You feeling better?"

"Much. Look, there's a pub called Kate's and- -"

"And we're headed there now," JJ interrupts. "Let me put you on speaker."

"Wow. Now I know how Garcia feels when we jump on her info. Anyway, Lynch was a regular there. And according to credit card charges, Rodney Lawson was a regular. Now, it could have been Branch using a card in Lawson's name."

JJ nods. "Good point. We've got their pictures on our phones. We'll ask about both of them."

"Okay. But be careful. I have a theory that the unsub may be posing as a priest to gain the confidence of his victims."

"Why a priest?"

"He finds out enough details about them to figure out a song from a musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber is talking about them. There are two bars that pop up in the financials but no common workers. It has to be another patron."

Rossi frowns. "And it would even get him in with Branch. Two men of the cloth commiserating and bragging together over a pint."

"And maybe Branch invites Father Unsub back to the church to see the work he's doing and the unsub makes his move once they are alone," JJ finishes. "Damn."

"Prentiss, tell Hotch we're heading there now. The two women we spoke to aren't suspects but they were friends with the deceased Irish kid," Rossi says. "If we find out anything we'll call Garcia to get her working that weird electronic voodoo she does."

Emily smiles. "Sounds good. Be careful. He could be there."

JJ nods. "We will be. Talk to you soon. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too, Jen. And, Rossi, I lust after you from afar."

Rossi bursts out laughing. "Be still my aging heart."

JJ shakes her head, chuckling as she hangs up the phone. "Someone obviously had a nice nap."

"Ya think?" Rossi teases.

* * *

Ian O'Brien stares at the two agents. He looks like he's about to bolt so Morgan grabs his arm.

"FBI, not Immigration."

Ian relaxes…a little. "I didn't do it. She's lying."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "Oh, she is, is she? And why would she lie?"

"Look, she asked me up ta her apartment. I didn't rape her. She asked me ta sleep over. We'd both been drinking but I didn't force her! Her brother vouched fer me!"

Reid stops Morgan before he can say any more. "Her brother Ashton Reilly?" the younger agent confirms.

Morgan stiffens up, recognizing the name. Ian nods. "Aye, Ashton will tell you. Call him!"

Reid shakes his head. "We can't. He was murdered last night, most likely because he backed you instead of his own sister."

Ian stares at Reid a moment, then takes a swing at him. "LIAR! I'LL TEACH YOU TA LIE ABOUT MY FRIENDS!"

Morgan blocks the punch and wrestles the man to the ground. "CALM DOWN! THROW ANOTHER PUNCH AT EITEHR OF US AND YOUR ASS IS IN JAIL! GOT IT?"

Ian finally realizes he has no chance against the muscular man sitting on his back. He slowly calms.

"Are you…you sure?" he asks weakly.

Morgan slowly eases up. "Yes, we are. Can I let you up or are you going to do something stupid?"

"I'll…you'll tell me everything?"

Morgan stands. "Yes." He extends his hand to the man. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch."

By the time the agents leave an hour later they know this man isn't their unsub and a rapist only in that he had sex with a woman too inebriated to legally agree to it. So he's scum but not a killer. He is also planning to be on the next flight back to Ireland as he's worried he'll be next. They dutifully notify the SVU unit so they can make sure he leaves and doesn't try to have one more "fling" before going.

Reid is staring out the front window of the SUV but Morgan knows he's running over everything they have so far on the case. Finally Reid frowns.

"We have too many victims."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "One victim is too many. What are you getting at?"

"They are so different, no crossover, nothing to say 'Hey, here's where they met the unsub' so far. How can he find so many different people to kill?"

Morgan shrugs. "I don't know. Let's go see the second guy on our list and see what he has to say."

Fifteen minutes later they are being let into an apartment by the building super.

"Guy just up and left one night. Saw him leaving with all his stuff. He seemed scared."

Morgan sighs and pulls out his phone. "Garcia? We had a suspect rabbit. Can you find where he is?"

"Which one?" Morgan tells her. Garcia smiles. "Alrighty, be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. Will call you when I score one."

Morgan grins. "Thanks, Elmer."

Reid looks at Morgan in confusion. "Elmer?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah, Elmer Fudd."

Reid stares at him a moment then shakes his head. Morgan rolls his eyes.

"Reid, sometimes you just hurt my head."

He puts the SUV in gear and heads back to the station. Reid turns half his mind to the case…and the other to trying to figure out who the heck Elmer Fudd is.

* * *

JJ shows the bartender the picture of Lawson. The guy shakes his head.

"Never seen him before."

JJ nods. "Okay." She flips forward 2 frames and holds up Tom Branch. "What about him?"

The bartender thinks a minute, then nods. "Oh yeah! The preacher! Spent half his time downing Jack and ginger ale and the other half trying to get people to visit his church. He was nuts but didn't seem dangerous. What did he do?"

"He was murdered," Rossi answers.

JJ holds up another picture. "Did you know this guy?"

The bartender nods, smiling. "Yeah. Lynch. Real nice guy. Always with a group of other Irish kids. Loved to flirt but was never a leech, you know? Seems like a real nice guy. He can't be the suspect. He's just not that type!"

"He was murdered, too," JJ says. "Probably by the same killer."

The bartender looks stunned. "But…but…but…"

"Do you have security tapes?" Rossi asks.

The bartender nods. "Yeah. Digital system. Covers our ass if some kid gets busted with a fake i.d. But Tommy, the owner, he'll have to get you access."

Rossi nods. "Call him."

Less than an hour later Tommy Davis is pulling up the bar scenes from the night Reverend Branch was murdered. It takes a while but finally they see him talking to one man for a long period of time.

"Is there a view that gets us a better look at that guy's face?" JJ asks.

Davis manipulates the cameras until he finds one that shows as much of the face as a low-pulled ball cap can show. JJ steps out and calls the bartender over.

"Do you know this guy here talking to Branch?"

The bartender looks at the screen and nods. "Yeah, yeah I do. He comes in a lot. Sometimes he sits alone, sometimes he strikes up conversations with people."

"Does he ever leave with anyone?" Rossi asks.

"Not…I don't know. He's usually just suddenly gone. He doesn't talk much to me other than to order a Black and Tan. Said I'm the only one that makes them right. Tips really well."

JJ turns back to Davis. "Fast forward until we see one of the two leaving."

Davis nods. A second later they see Branch and the probable unsub stand. The unsub throws a couple of bills down on the bar and they leave…together. Rossi and JJ exchange a look.

"Okay, let's look at the next night in question," Rossi says.

JJ turns to the bartender and hands him her card. "Call me if he comes back in. It's important."

The bartender nods. "Yeah. Sure. Of course."

"Agents, here's the night you asked about."

JJ and Rossi turn back to the screen. Once again the unsub wears a baseball cap low on his head. JJ frowns and leans closer.

"Can you zoom in on that logo?"

Davis nods, freezes the frame and does so. JJ nods.

"What is it, JJ?" Rossi asks.

"That's the logo for Arsenal. Strange. They are an English team, not Irish."

"Score one for the soccer star," Rossi says with a grin.

JJ smiles. "Actually, Emily's into European soccer. She's a fan of Arsenal so I know that logo from a shirt her mother sent her."

"So our unsub is English?" Rossi guesses.

JJ shrugs. "Maybe. Heck, Emily's American and likes Arsenal. Could be he's Irish and likes Arsenal."

They watch the screen some more and finally see their suspect leave with Seamus Lynch.

"Two for two," JJ states. She looks at Davis and hands him a card. "Email these files to this woman. We need to look at other nights this man was here. It would help if you just give her access to your system."

Davis looks like he's about to say no. Rossi rolls his eyes.

"This is only to find a killer, not to bust you all for anything else that might be going on."

Davis finally nods. "Fine. I'll get with her and give her what you want."

"Thanks. Just the last month," Rossi tells him.

The two agents leave, hoping that they will get lucky and either get a good picture of the unsub or he'll show up and the bartender will call. They head back towards the precinct to find out what the others had learned over the course of the day.

When they get up to the homicide division they hear yelling. Rossi recognizes one voice as that of Rodney Lawson.

"Oh for fuck's sake. We don't need this shit," he mutters.

Lawson is nose to nose with Emily, who shows no signs of backing down. Morgan, Reid and Hotch stand right behind her as Lawson accuses her of being a pedophile, a 'fucking dyke' (kinda true), and a kidnapper. Emily's hands are clenched tightly to her side and they can see it is taking all her self-control not to punch the man. Rossi and JJ move in behind her.

"Mr. Lawson, I'm going to forget your attack on my character if you turn around and leave," she says with deceptive calm.

"Give me back the kid, you bitch, and I'll leave."

"The child in question is currently under protection as a material witness. And until his parental situation is decided, he will remain as such with his mother."

"He's MINE! They all are!"

"No, Mr. Lawson, he was signed over to Thomas Branch, who died without a will. As such, state law says the child, all children in fact, should be returned to their nearest blood relative. That's why all of them were taken away from you today. You're fight, losing though it may be, is with child services, not me. Goodbye, Mr. Lawson."

The man draws back to punch her but his men wisely grab him. JJ and Hotch had both grabbed Emily by the arms, planning to pull her out of the way. She had been warned not to take any hits to the head. Morgan steps in front of her.

"Mr. Lawson, your boys just kept you from making a big mistake. You best let them get you out of here. Now."

His brown eyes are hard as boulders. Lawson tries to stare him down, tries to intimidate him. But much like with Emily, it doesn't work. He mutters the "n" word under his breath at Morgan before turning and making his way to the elevators. Once the doors close behind him, JJ shakes her head at Morgan and Emily.

"Gee, leave the office for a little while and you two start causing problems. Do we need to separate you to keep you out of trouble?"

Morgan smiles at JJ as Emily squeezes her hand. "Nah, Blondie, we just want to make sure the locals never forget us."

Elliot snorts. "Fat chance of that, Morgan, after this scene. You've succeeded."

Morgan smiles at her. "Then our work here is done."

The group starts to file back into the conference room. JJ looks into Emily's eyes. "Headache's back, isn't it?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. Let's just see where we stand for tonight. Then I can go back to the hotel. Hotch said something about a few of us going to Kate's and Full Stop now that we sort of know what the unsub looks like. Not sure I can handle a bar, though."

JJ nods. "Okay. Guess I get to clubbing without the old ball and chain." She does her victory stance. "Score!"

Emily laughs and pulls her into the conference room. "Smart ass."


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch pins a picture of the unsub up on one of the murder boards. "Tonight we try to find this man. He has no pattern to his kills, no time frame which leads us to believe he simply reacts when he hears the right thing from the right person."

"To him, he hears their story to the soundtrack of an Andrew Lloyd Webber tune," Emily continues. "It may not be one you've heard of so even if he unconsciously hums it you may not recognize it. And most likely he does hum along as his mind starts to weave his victim's story in with the lyrics. His last kill was an announcement to us that he has left his previous life behind and is now strictly on the path to kill to right perceived wrongs."

"Each of us needs to have a story in mind, a reason he would focus on us. Each one of us will be attempting to bait him out if we find him. This will be the only way to stop him," Hotch says.

JJ is watching Emily as he says this. Emily had known the plan but the brunette still shivers, still looks pissed that she can't be out there for her wife and her team. JJ sighs, knowing they'll need to talk before JJ goes out, her earlier joke now hitting her wrong. Hotch glances at his watch.

"It's 7 now. From what we've seen, the unsub doesn't show up until around 9. Let's get to the hotel, change and get out to the clubs. His victims were all alone when he approached them so we go in separately but stay in constant contact with the earbuds and mikes. Any questions?" No one has any. "Good. Rossi, JJ, Talib and I will be at Kate's. Morgan, Reid and Elliot, you'll be at Full Stop."

Elliot glances at Emily. "Uh, you sitting this out?"

Emily blushes. "I, uh, just got cleared back to duty after an injury. Keep having headaches. The, uh, bar scene would be bad for me right now. Sorry."

Elliot nods, embarrassed she'd asked. "Hey, uh, sorry, Prentiss. My bad. I didn't know."

Emily gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "No problem."

* * *

When they get back to the hotel, Emily drops down on the bed staring at the ceiling. JJ sits down beside her, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry you won't be there because I know what that's doing to you inside, Emily. But thank you for admitting that you can't be; for accepting it even begrudgingly."

Emily entwines her fingers with her wife's, tears in her eyes. "What if I don't get better, Jen? What if they never stop?"

JJ lifts their hands and kisses her wife's knuckles. "Then you do what you've done so far this case: you help us with your mind. You help us with your care for the victims and your desire to see justice done. You may have to avoid take downs and stakeouts where violence could happen but you don't have to lose the parts of you that do the job the best: your head and your heart."

Emily just nods, too choked up to speak. JJ pulls out her phone and hits Francesca's number. She hears an excited voice answer.

"MOMMY!"

"Hi, Henry, Mama's feeling a little sad. Think you can make her smile?"

"Si, Mommy!" he says positively.

JJ hands the phone to her wife. Emily clears her throat but it's still scratchy with emotion. "Hey, Champ."

"Hi, Mama. I make smile." He starts to sing her one of his favorite Elmo songs.

Emily chuckles, a wave of love washing over her. This is why she can step back. This little boy and his sister. They are the reason she has to stay healthy even if that keeps her out of parts of investigations. By the time he is done with his song, her tears are now ones of joy.

"You sing so beautifully, Henry. You made me feel all better."

"Si. Henry good."

"Henry is very, very, good. You're my hero, Champ."

"Love Mama."

"I love you, too. Are you all ready to see Daddy and Helen this weekend?"

"Si. All packed. Fun time."

"Yes, it will be. You be a good boy for them, okay?"

"Si, Mama. Henry good, 'member?"

Emily laughs. "Yes, I remember. Henry is very good. Want to speak to Mommy?"

"Si. Love Mama."

"I love you, too." She hands the phone to JJ.

JJ smiles. "Good job, Henry. Mama is smiling and happy again."

"Henry make smile. Henry good."

"Yes, he is."

The two talk a little while longer. After checking on Rocky with Francesca, JJ hangs up. She smiles down at her wife.

"You look better."

Emily nods. "I am. You always know what to do to make me feel better."

"Good. Rest for a little bit, baby. I'm going to shower so I can get ready to go to the bar."

Emily nods. "Okay."

Emily lies on the bed staring at the ceiling. She listens to the water turn on and JJ move around a bit in the bathroom while it heats up. Once she hears her wife step into the shower, Emily stands and quickly strips down.

JJ is wetting her hair down when she feels a breeze. She starts to turn but arms wrap around her waist and a mouth presses to the back of her neck.

"Oh, Em," she moans as Emily pulls them close together.

JJ tries to turn again but Emily holds her in place, her hands reaching up to grasp full breasts. She thrusts against JJ's backside. JJ moans again, reaching back to grasp her wife's hips. Emily's mouth moves along JJ's shoulders, kissing and nipping in an alternating pattern. Her fingers lightly pinch and twirl the hard nipples in her hands.

"Oh, fuck, Em. Oh, yes…so good…"

One of Emily's hands trails down until it reaches soft, blonde curls. JJ's head drops back to her wife's shoulder as her hips thrust towards the touch. As Emily's fingers slowly stroke across her wife's throbbing clit she squeezes the breast in her hand.

"Lift your leg," Emily whispers.

JJ brings her leg to the side of the tub. Emily bends at the waist, making JJ lean over, bracing her hands against the wall in front of her. Emily slowly drags her hand around her wife's hip until she gets between her legs again, this time from behind. JJ's head drops onto her outstretched arms.

"Do you know how much I wish I had the strap on for this?" Emily breathes against her wife's back as she throws her hips forward, driving her hand into her wife's waiting center.

"EM! YES!"

Emily paces her thrusts with her lips and her other hand. JJ is shaking from the feeling generated by the three intimate points of contact but the whole time her body is meeting each motion from Emily. But she needs more. She pulls away long enough to turn around. She gives Emily a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends, she pushes on Emily's shoulders.

Emily obliges. She drops to her knees as JJ lifts her leg again. Emily grabs her hips and pulls her forward, her tongue diving in deep, her nose rubbing the hard nub.

"Em! Oh, God, baby, yes. Please…please…more…please…I need to scream, baby. Make me scream. Please!" she begs.

Emily moves her mouth to the clit, sucking it in as she pumps 3 fingers deep into her wife. Within in seconds JJ is, in fact, screaming as her body explodes for her wife. She slowly drops to her knees, staring into Emily's eyes.

"I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jennifer."

JJ starts to return her wife's affections but Emily stops her. "No, baby, this was for you. I needed to show you I'm okay before you left. Your mind needs to be on the case, not on me."

Blue eyes bore into brown. "How did you know before I did?"

Emily smiles. "It's all a part of loving you, baby. Do you believe me when I say I'll be okay?"

JJ strokes a hand down Emily's cheek. "If I say no will you do that again?"

Emily chuckles and kisses her wife. "Go out, catch the bad guy, and I'll think of an appropriate reward."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Best incentive I've ever had on a case."

Emily stands and pulls her wife up. Taking the shampoo, she treats herself to the joy of washing her wife's hair. JJ smiles at her.

"Why do you love doing this so much?"

"Having sex in the shower?" Emily asks, confused. "You really don't know?"

JJ laughs. "Uh, no, I get that. I meant washing my hair. What's that fetish about?"

Emily laughs. "Fetish? Uh, didn't think of it as a fetish. Honestly, I don't know why I do. You're the first woman whose hair I washed. Maybe it's as simple as that."

"Wow. Once again you surprise me by telling me something I'm your first for."

Emily smiles. "You are my first and last for a lot of things, Jennifer. And you always will be."

JJ pulls her into another kiss. "As you'll be mine, Emily. As you'll be mine."

Emily steps out of the shower to let JJ finish up. She orders them a pizza from room service. By the time JJ finishes her hair and make-up dinner has arrived. As they eat, Emily looks up at her wife.

"You'll call if something happens, right?"

"As soon as I can. I promise," JJ vows.

"And if some hot dark-haired, blue eyed hunk or hunkette hits on you?"

JJ grins. "You're the one with the head injury. I'll remember she's not you."

Emily smirks. "Good answer."

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Emily opens it to see Hotch and Rossi waiting. She eyes them up and down. Hotch wears jeans and a polo. Rossi wears jeans (of course) and a black tee shirt. Emily raises an eyebrow at that. Rossi rolls his eyes.

"Morgan said a button down collar shirt would make me look like a narc."

Emily grins. "He's right. You both look great. Just remember to try to inspire a song if you see the unsub."

JJ walks up and also nods approvingly at the two men. They plan to drive the SUV to a spot two blocks from the pub and stagger their arrival. Rossi is going to play a writer with creative block. Hotch will be the misunderstood husband. JJ will be the woman mad at her husband looking for a good time. When Talib arrives he'll be a man questioning his religious beliefs.

"You three be safe," Emily cautions them.

Hotch nods. "We will be."

JJ gives Emily a kiss. "I love you. See you later tonight."

"I love you, too. Be careful."

"Always."

* * *

The teams stay at the bars until closing time. By the end of the night they all have phone numbers from interested strangers (with Reid having the most, much to Morgan's chagrin) but the unsub never shows. They regroup in the lobby of the hotel to compare notes.

"So what do we do? Stake out the bars every night until he shows?" Talib asks.

Hotch sighs. "Unfortunately that's one option. We'll be out there again tomorrow night. We'll switch up bars in case he did happen to make us and we missed him."

Elliot nods. "Alright. What time should we be at the precinct tomorrow?"

"Let's say 9," Hotch says. "We're up late tonight and will be again tomorrow unless we catch him sooner. If Garcia calls me with anything I'll let you all know."

They say goodnight to the police detectives and head upstairs to their room. JJ opens her door carefully. It is dark so she uses the flashlight on her phone to see where she's going. She should have known better.

Emily turns on the light. "This may make it easier."

JJ turns to her. "What are you doing awake?"

"Well, let's see: my wife and my best friends are setting themselves up as bait for a killer who cuts lyrics into the body of his victim. Why, oh, why might I have trouble getting to sleep?"

JJ laughs and sits down beside her wife. "Have I called you smart ass lately?"

Emily pretends to think. "Um, yes, I believe so. You're getting boring with all these repeats."

JJ laughs and gives her wife a kiss. "Let me brush my teeth and I can show you just how 'not boring' I can be."

Emily grins with desire. "I will gladly take that challenge."

By the time JJ is done in the bathroom Emily is naked. JJ then spends the next hour proving that she is ANYTHING but boring.


	10. Chapter 10

Shane McCollum had entered Kate's at 10:15. He had immediately seen the blonde cop that had been questioning his friend June. A glance around and he sees the other cop.

"So…not Kate's tonight," he mutters and leaves.

He briefly considers trying Full Stop but worries if they had found Kate's they had found the other bar, too. He smiles. He'd hunted at one other but not found a soul to save there. Perhaps tonight's the night. He makes his way to Maestro's, arriving just before 11. He wouldn't have long to hunt tonight but maybe he would still find someone who needed retribution, either for them or against them.

He makes his way to the bar, ordering a beer since he didn't trust an American bar to not ruin a Black and Tan. He slowly looks around until his eyes fall on a woman sitting alone. She twirls her glass around, quite obviously bothered by something. Shane notes where the cameras are and pulls his cap low, easing the cross from under his shirt so it falls clearly upon his dark shirt. He walks up and sits beside her, motioning to the bartender.

"I think tha lady needs another as she contemplates tha worries uv tha world," he says, letting his Irish lilt shine through.

She glances at him. "Uh, look, I can see you're a nice guy but I just don't- -"

Shane extends his hand. "Father McCollum. And ye look like ye need an ear, no' a date."

She shakes his hand and nods. "Yeah…maybe I do. Lyndsey Schneider."

"So tell me, Lyndsey, what be troublin' yer brow?"

Before long she is telling him about how she has been engaged to a guy for over a year but suddenly someone else is turning her head. She'd been with her fiancé since college, 5 years now. She wasn't sure if it was really doubts about their relationship or just that this new man was so exciting.

A song starts to weave through Shane's head. Yes…she was the one. By the time she finishes her tale he has assured her that there is nothing wrong with having doubts. He tells her that her heart will help her make the right decision. And then he makes his subtle move.

"Well, I hate ta leave ye but I do need ta get home. Tell me, will ye be okay, lass?"

She nods. "Yes, Father. Thank you so much for the talk. I really appreciate it."

He smiles. "'Twas no problem." He makes the sign of the cross. "God bless ye, Lyndsey." He starts to stand then stops. "Uh, just how do ye plan ta get home tanight?"

She shrugs. "Uh, cab, I guess. Or maybe I'll walk."

He nods. "Oh. Okay." He starts to walk away. He stops, as if warring with himself. Finally he turns back to her. "Lyndsey, I feel like yer one uv my flock now. Please, allow me ta escort ye home? Will help me sleep tanight ta know ye got home safely."

She shakes her head. "Oh, no, Father, I couldn't put you out like that."

He smiles, nothing but sincerity on his face. "Trust me, Lyndsey, 'tis no problem. Consider it an extension uv our chat and tha conclusion uv my ministry to ye."

She sighs. "Well, okay. Something tells me your car will smell nicer than a cab."

He laughs. "Well, I do 'ope so."

They walk down the street to a public lot. He opens his passenger door for her and she smiles as she thanks him. As she turns her back to get in he swings the small baton he had surreptitiously removed and extended. She barely grunts as she drops unconscious into the seat.

Shane quickly pushes her in, shoving her to the floorboard so no one will see her. He drives them out to an abandoned warehouse down on the wharf. He knows he only has a few minutes to finish before she starts to wake up from the knock to the head. She had not had enough to drink to extend her unconsciousness.

He lays her down on the ground and rips open her shirt. He pulls out his knife and starts to carve.

Forty-five minutes later her last gurgling breath leaves her. He rolls her to get rid of some of the blood before rolling her in a tarp and driving her up Broadway. He had not yet chosen the theatre but he knows inspiration will hit him. He smiles when it does. A story of criminals and cops.

"Perfect," he whispers. He drives down the alley behind the theatre where 'Chicago' plays. He sits, lights off, for ten minutes to make sure no one is leaving late. He had nearly been caught a few nights before when some dancers had stayed behind for a late practice. Tonight there was no one around. He gets out and carries the late Lyndsey Schneider to the backdoor and lays her on the ground.

"Farewell, Lyndsey. Yer cheating soul is now in God's hand."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those wondering why I chose Arsenal as Emily's team, my Mum's brother, my late Uncle Frank was a big fan of Arsenal. That was just a little salute to him. He was a heck of a guy. :o)**

* * *

Emily has just stepped out of the shower when JJ walks into their bathroom. Emily's shoulder's slump.

"Another one?"

"Yep. Outside of 'Chicago' this time."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Definitely another message to us."

"Exactly."

Emily hurriedly dresses. Less than 30 minutes after JJ got the call from Hotch the team is on the scene with Talib and Elliot.

Emily and Hotch approach the body. Emily slides the tarp back and reads the words.

_One of them has style, sets the world alight.  
The other makes me smile so who gets the part?  
Make up my mind make up my heart.  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind, Make up my heart._

She closes her eyes, running them through her mind. It is familiar. Recently familiar. It is…

"Starlight Express," she says as she opens her eyes. "Henry fell in love with the train set in the vineyard nursery. I was thinking he'd love this musical."

"What's it about?" Hotch asks her.

"It's all a child's imagination bringing his trains to life. Each car has its own personality. The main cars are Rusty and Pearl, who are in love until the new electric train engine, Electra, shows up and turns Pearl's head." She turns back to the body. "This lyric is from 'Make Up My Heart' where Pearl is trying to decide who she loves more."

Hotch sighs. "What do you want to bet this woman was trying to decide between two men?"

Emily shakes her head. "Not going to take that bet. And who better to talk to than a bartender or…or a priest."

Hotch nods. "It lends more credence to your theory."

Emily lifts one of the woman's hands. "There's a club stamp here. I can't read what it says but maybe Talib or Elliot will recognize it."

Hotch nods and gestures to the detectives. Emily carefully cleans a bit of the words off.

"She flinched so we're back to the original signature. Where did he meet you?" she asks the dead woman.

Elliot squats down beside Emily. "What's up?"

Emily holds up the hand. "Do you recognize this stamp?"

Elliot stares at it a second then shakes her head. "No. Maybe someone in Vice will. They are the ones watching the clubs the most."

Emily nods, laying the hand back down. She stands, looking around the alley. "Do we know yet when they were done here?"

Elliot stands and shakes her head. "Not yet. We're waiting to hear back from building security."

"Well, let's get out of the way and let the M.E. start on her. I've taken a picture and emailed it to Garcia to see if she can get us an i.d. sooner," Hotch says.

The group heads to the precinct. Once there Emily runs down the newest musical murder tribute.

"This guy has extensive knowledge of Andrew Lloyd Webber and he's able to get women to trust him. Any chance he could be gay?" JJ suggests.

Rossi shakes his head. "Then why would Branch trust him. From what I've seen his church wasn't exactly open to homosexuals."

"Branch could have been thinking he was saving the unsub," Reid suggests.

"He killed Lynch before carving into him. Do we know if he was gay?" Emily asks.

Talib shakes his head. "No, he was straight according to his family."

"But he was a young guy across the ocean from his parents," Elliot points out. "Could be something he hid from them."

"But Molly would have said something," JJ states. "They had been friends a long time and she only mentioned girls he'd dated. Never men."

Emily is pinching the bridge of her nose. JJ lays a hand on her leg and asks softly. "Em, you okay?"

Emily smiles at her. "Yes, just thinking. Trying to predict his next move. So far not working."

JJ grins and turns back to the others. A man walks in and speaks to Talib.

"I found that club stamp. It's for a place called Maestro's. Never have any complaints there because it tends to be an older, calmer crowd."

Talib thanks him and turns to the others. "So, who gets to go chase that lead down, Hotch?"

Hotch nods to Talib. "You, Rossi and JJ. We probably have time before anyone shows up. Let's get into the financials and see if Maestro's shows up anywhere else."

"Or any other bar," Emily says. "He could have several haunts he frequents looking for victims."

Hotch nods. "And we need to put his face out in the news. If you can get a better picture off their security camera's get it to us quickly. Otherwise we run with what we have. He's hunting too many random people for us not to put out a general warning."

* * *

Two hours later Morgan and Emily are meeting Bo Sheldon at the morgue where he has just identified his fiancé. Emily takes the lead.

"Mr. Sheldon, we are so sorry for your loss. Can we ask you a few questions that can help us find the person that did this to Lyndsey?"

The man nods, understandably still in shock. The agents lead him to a small office Dr. Howard had offered them. Once they are seated, Emily continues.

"How long have you and Lyndsey been together?"

"Five years. And engaged for 1."

Emily nods. "That's wonderful. I hate to ask this, but it is necessary. Was there a chance she was seeing anyone on the sly?"

Bo's head snaps up. Blame it on still getting back into the swing things but Emily never sees the slap coming until she is holding her cheek and Morgan has grabbed the man they are interviewing.

"HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE SAY SHE WAS CHEATING! HOW DARE YOU!" Bo is screaming.

"CALM DOWN!" Morgan yells.

Emily grabs Morgan's arm. "Easy, Morgan. He's just upset."

The man seems to be calm so Morgan carefully releases him. "You cool?"

Bo nods. "Yeah…yeah…sorry. I just…she's…we were…"

"You were having problems?" Emily finishes for him.

Bo sighs. "I was pressing her about setting a date. She…she said she was having doubts. I think…I think someone caught her eye but I don't know for sure. Maybe I'm wrong. I don't know."

"Is there someone who would know?"

"Maybe her best friend, Lena Gretel. They work together."

"Okay, we have a couple of agents there now. Mr. Sheldon, is there anyone we can call for you?"

He sighs. "No. I'll…I'll go see my parents. They can help me tell Lyndsey's that she is…is…"

He bursts into tears. Emily pulls him close offering him comfort. After a few minutes he pulls away. He looks into Emily's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles kindly at him. "It's okay. We are so sorry for your loss."

She and Morgan head out to the SUV. Emily pulls down the visor and looks in the mirror. Her cheek is bright red. "Shit. Jen's going to kill you, Morgan."

"Me? Why me? You're the one that got bitch slapped!"

"And you're the one that didn't protect me."

Morgan starts to argue but stops. "Shit…JJ's going to kill me."

Emily nods as he drives them back to the precinct to see what Garcia and the M.E. had reported about the latest victim and the club where she was last seen.

* * *

JJ is going over the security video with the bar owner as Rossi and Talib talk to the bartender, who had been called in due to the circumstances.

"Man…that really sucks. She was so…so upset when she got here but by the time she left the reverend really had her feeling better."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "Reverend?"

The man nods. "Yeah. He comes in sometimes. Usually sits alone. Sometimes he joins someone, most times that person looks down. He's really good at making them feel better."

"Had he ever left with anyone before?" Talib asks.

"Not that I remember. Last night I heard him offer her a ride because it was late. He didn't push her but it still took her a second to agree. I was actually happy to see it since it was kind of late and she'd been so upset." He rubs his eyes. "Fuck."

Rossi nods. "That about says it all, kid. Is there anything else you remember about him?"

He shakes his head. "No. He was just…wait…he was British or something. Does that mean anything?"

"Means another agent is 2 for 2 with her theories," Rossi replies. He hands him his card. "If you think of anything else, please give me a call."

The bartender nods, obviously still in shock. Rossi and Talib head back to the owner's office. They see JJ manipulating through several camera angles…as the owner leers at her from behind. Rossi grins and whispers to Talib.

"If she sees him looking at her like that she'll smack him. If Prentiss saw it, he'd be a eunuch."

Talib laughs. "Yeah, I can believe both of those things."

Rossi pats JJ on the shoulder. "Any good views?"

"Not from here. But when he first walks in his hat is sitting higher on his head. After he scans the room he lowers it and approaches the bar." She spins and looks at Rossi. "Let's get the businesses around here and have Garcia check their security cams. We may get a look at him before he enters."

Rossi nods. "Good idea. Let's get on it." He looks at the bar owner. "Thank you very much for your time."

JJ stands and nods to him. "And next time you want to undress a woman with your eyes make sure she can't see you in the screen. And, even smarter, make sure she can't legally shoot you."

The man blushes as JJ walks out of the door, Rossi and Talib's chuckles following her.

* * *

When JJ, Rossi and Talib walk into the conference room they see Morgan and Emily updating one of the boards.

"Hey, guys, we think- -Holy crap! What happened to your face?" JJ exclaims as Emily turns around.

"Schneider's fiancé was upset and smacked me. I'm fine, Jen. Promise."

"No headache?" she asks, her hand worriedly stroking her wife's bright red cheek.

"Nope. Perfectly fine except for it stinging a bit." JJ is studying her wife's eyes. Emily rolls her brown orbs and drops her voice to a whisper. "If you don't trust me I'm going to kiss you so passionately you'll know I'm okay."

JJ steps back. "Fine you're okay. Do that here and Hotch will kill you…and I'll have to drag you off to a broom closet."

Emily chuckles as JJ walks off. Hotch steps up to Emily and hands her a printout.

"Oh, joy. Financial records. Just what I've always wanted," Emily drones.

She pulls out her glasses and starts to pick through Lyndsey Schneider's life. JJ meanwhile calls Garcia and tells her what she's hoping to find from businesses around Maestro's.

For the next four hours the team pours over reports from Garcia as well as tips filtering from the tip lines after the release of the unsub's photo. Finally just after 2 p.m. JJ throws down the file she'd been reading.

"We know so fucking much about the victims but not a damn bit about the unsub. This is fucked."

She storms out of the room to get another cup of coffee. Everyone turns and looks at Emily. The brunette shrugs.

"Hey, she's right," she says and goes back to the report she'd been reading.

Later, Hotch sits back in his chair and tosses his papers on the table. "Okay, it's 4:30. We've got 4 bars to scout tonight. Talib, Reid you take Full Stop. Morgan, Emily Kate's. Elliot, Rossi Maestro's. JJ, you and I will be at Nouveau."

JJ opens her mouth to say something but closes it quickly. Her eyes dart from Hotch to Emily and back again. Hotch sighs. "JJ, ride with me to the hotel so we can discuss how we're going to approach the bar."

JJ nods. "Yes, sir," she says stiffly.

Ten minutes later she slams the door, sitting straight as a board in the passenger seat. Hotch sighs.

"JJ, I don't like putting her out there any more than you do. I know what the doctor cautioned about her head injuries but Morgan is with her. If she manages to attract the unsubs attention he'll have her back. Plus there will be uniforms stationed outside each bar strictly to be our back-up."

"And you and I both know if something goes down outside the back-up will respond to that leaving us hanging in the wind. She fucking got smacked today, Hotch. What if that bastard had hit her in the head? What if he had knocked her over and she'd slammed her head into the ground? What if- -"

"ENOUGH! JJ, she has been cleared back to full duty with just a caution about her head. All those things could happen and she could be fine. You know as well as I do that if we coddle her or try to put her in a bubble it will kill her spirit quicker than anything else. Is that what you want?"

JJ bites her lip. "No! Of course not! But…but…"

"Either show her you have faith in her or request a transfer. I won't have anyone on this team that doubts another member."

JJ's head had whipped around at the blunt statement. "I don't DOUBT her! I'm just fucking scared for her!" She turns and stares out the window. "For nearly a month I prepared myself for her to…to be…fuck… But now I have her back. And it scares the crap out of me that I can't guarantee she'll never end up back in the hospital again." She takes a deep breath. "Maybe…maybe we were wrong. Maybe we can't be okay on the same team after all. Suddenly I can't separate the personal."

Hotch reaches over and pats her on the shoulder. "This is her first case back on the road with us; her first time back on the front line. Give yourself time, JJ. Give _her _some time. I believe you will find that place inside where your fear isn't overpowering."

JJ stares down at her wedding ring. "I hope you're right. I'm not sure the Pentagon still wants me."

Hotch grins. "Trust me, JJ, they do. But I don't plan to give you up without a fight, even if it's you I'm fighting."

JJ manages a small smile. She turns to her boss. "Thanks, Hotch."

He nods. "Anytime. Especially since you have my back tonight."

* * *

When JJ walks into the hotel room, Emily is already waiting.

"Jennifer, I- -"

JJ holds up her hand. "Stop. I'm sorry for the way I reacted." She takes her wife's hands in her own. "I love you, Em. I trust you to do the job. And I trust Morgan to have your back. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't."

Emily sighs in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. I promise you, Jen, I know what the doctor said and I am taking his warning very seriously. I have too much to live for not to."

JJ pulls her wife into a sweet kiss. "I love you, Emily. Thank you for understanding my fear."

"I love you, too, Jen. Come on, let's get our dinner ordered and call Francesca and Will so we can chat with the two cutest kids in the world."

JJ smiles. "Perfect plan, baby. Absolutely perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan can't help but chuckle. It is 9:45. He and Emily had only been in Kate's for 45 minutes and his best friend is turning her third potential suitor down. He knows it had hurt her emotionally to take her wedding ring off and secure it on her necklace. As he watches he can see it is taking everything in her to keep from toying with the necklace. Of course, that bit of nervousness and uncertainty in her eyes is what is attracting people to her. Maybe the unsub will take the bait, too. Then his smile fades away and his eyes get wide.

"Oh, shit."

"EMILY!"

Emily recognizes the voice but amazingly doesn't react. A second later arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing in New York?" Vicky Cartwright asks.

Emily turns and looks at her in confusion. "Excuse me? I, uh, think you have the wrong person, ma'am."

Vicky stares at her friend and immediately realizes she's stepped into the middle of an investigation. She steps back, horror on her face.

"Oh my God! I am so embarrassed! You look just like an old school chum."

Emily smiles. "Happens sometimes. No problem."

"Please, can I at least buy you a drink to apologize?"

Emily chuckles. "No need for that. You've given me a good laugh on a bad day. I appreciate that."

"Well, glad I could be of service. Have a good evening."

Emily nods. "You, too."

Emily is not surprised when she gets a text a few minutes later.

_So sorry! I really do owe you a drink for that. Glad you're back in the game, Em._

Emily chuckles and sends a quick text back, promising dinner and drinks to let her know what's going on next time she's at the Academy.

Across the room, Morgan lets out a breath of relief. "Thank God agents get it," he murmurs to himself.

* * *

At Full Stop Reid is toying with his drink, looking around the bar seemingly nervously but taking in every one he sees. His mind measures them to see if they are the same height and build as the unsub. Is there anyone else at the bar getting hit on by someone who could be the unsub?

Talib has been approached by several women and has politely turned them away. He was watching Reid and noticed that someone had their eye on the young agent. Talib chuckles. If Reid's not careful the woman would eat him alive. But it's still not the unsub.

Reid stiffens as a well manicured hand strokes up his arm. "Come here often, big boy?"

"Uh, um, no, I, uh," Reid is blushing furiously. Talib can't help but wonder if it's an act or real. "I, uh, don't really want company. Thanks."

The woman ignores that and sits down beside him. "Well, I _do_ want company. Buy me a drink and I can make that sad look go away."

Reid shakes his head. "Please, I'm flattered but…I just want to be alone. If I buy you a drink will you go away?"

The woman stands, anger in her eyes. "Fine. Your loss, kid."

The woman storms away. Reid slowly shakes his head.

_"Why do they hit on me when I can't respond? Not freakin' fair,"_ he thinks to himself. At least his sad look is more believable now.

* * *

Hotch is staring into his glass. He feels the scrutiny on his back. He glances towards the mirror and sees that JJ is staring beyond her boss, also seeing someone watching him. She slowly toys with her hair, looking into the mirror and giving a subtle shake of her head.

Even though it's not the unsub, she doesn't like the way the man is watching Hotch. She keeps an eye on him as he slowly approaches Hotch from behind. He leans in close and whispers something into Hotch's ear. JJ watches her unit chief stiffen. She keys her mike.

"This is agent Jareau. Officers outside, stand by."

"Copy, Agent Jareau," she hears over her earbud.

Hotch stands and moves to the door, her companion standing uncomfortably close to him. JJ slides off her stool and follows them.

"Agent Hotchner is leaving the bar with someone. He is under duress. Do not approach unless he or I signal you."

"Copy," the officer responds back.

As soon as Hotch clears the door, JJ runs across the floor. She eases the door open and looks out to see the two men heading down the street. She starts to follow, using the other people out on the street to cover her stalking of the two men.

"Officers, Hotchner is being forced into the alley north of the bar."

"Copy. We have him in sight. We're right behind you."

"Good."

JJ gets to the corner and carefully peers down the dark alley. She sees Hotch and the man about midway down the road. Hotch now has his hands in the air and the man is starting to frisk him. A gun is now in his hand and pointed at Hotch's head. JJ pulls her own gun as the two officers appear at her shoulder.

"What do we do, Agent Jareau?"

JJ watches, reading Hotch's signals. He is not happy but he is not terrified. She waits a second then looks around until she finds a can that had been thrown on the street instead of in a trash can. The officers shrug at each other as JJ eases back up to the corner of the wall.

The man is saying something to Hotch but they are too far away to make out the words. But the man's agitation is growing. Hotch notices JJ and moves into position to react when she moves into the alley. She nods to him…then throws the can against the far wall.

As expected the clattering sound makes the man turn from Hotch, who grabs the man's gun hand. JJ and the officers step into the alley, guns ready.

"FBI! DROP THE GUN! DROP IT NOW!"

The man turns towards them in shock, giving Hotch the advantage. He quickly disarms his kidnapper and takes him to the ground. The two police officers race forward to help subdue him. Hotch stands and looks at JJ.

"Good job."

"What the hell, Hotch?"

The man is screaming obscenities at Hotch. Hotch shakes his head.

"He has the wrong guy. He thinks I'm having an affair with his wife."

JJ laughs. "Ah, okay. And you all call Emily trouble." Hotch grins. She looks at the officers. "Call someone to come take him in while Hotch and I go back to the bar. We'll be down later to file charges."

The officers nod and JJ and Hotch slowly make their way back to the bar, reentering separately just in case the unsub is around.

* * *

At 1:15 Rossi and Elliot are sure the unsub is not going to put in an appearance at Maestro's but still they hold their position. Both had been hit on but not by the one person they wish would approach them.

"I'm bored as hell," Elliot says carefully into her mike. "If I spend this much time in a bar I at least want a drink."

Rossi responds with the same amount of care. "I second that. There's just so many people here. He's hasn't struck on a Saturday which makes me wonder if there's just too many people to choose from."

"Good thought. Well, not much longer until closing time. Let's cross our fingers that he strolls in and we end his spree tonight."

Rossi raises a subtle toast to his partner for the night as he finishes his Jack and Coke…minus the Jack.

"I just don't think he's hunting tonight," Rossi mutters.

* * *

But the unsub _is_ out hunting. And his prey is now in his sights. He stares at the lanky, awkward young man. A swath of hair falls across his brow in a hap-hazard way that just adds to his appeal.

It is the sadness in his eyes that attracts Shane the most. It is almost an addiction. He wants to make this man seem like he's being helped before turning him into another settled score. Time to find out if this man dies or if someone in his life dies. Either way, Shane will revel in the death.

Shane slowly works his way across the bar. He sits down beside the man and smiles.

"Hello. My name is Father Shane McCollum. Ye look like ye could use a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

JJ walks into the hotel room just as Emily is crawling into bed. They exchange a look. Both are tired and frustrated. JJ walks straight into the bathroom and turns on the shower, letting her clothes just drop to the floor. She stands in the steaming water for 5 minutes, hoping to wash away the night.

When she gets out she sees Emily has picked up her clothes and put her sleep pants and Yale tee on the counter for her. JJ is overcome with a wave of love for this little demonstration of affection. She walks out and crawls into bed.

"Thank you," she says as she kisses her wife.

Emily smiles. "My pleasure. I heard you all had some excitement."

JJ chuckles. "Yep. Casanova Hotchner was at it again."

Emily laughs. "Yep. Good thing he had you there to rescue him."

JJ snuggles up to her wife. "Well, if he's going to have an affair with anyone it will be me, damn it."

Emily kisses her temple. "Right. That way I can join in for a threesome."

The women chuckle and just hold each other. Finally JJ sighs.

"Do you think he killed tonight?"

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. Rossi said he may not hunt on Saturdays because there are too many people to choose from. It's a good theory."

"So then what? We stay up here clubbing, visiting every damn bar in the city until we find him? We could be here for months and just be chasing our fucking tails."

Emily hugs her closer. "I know, Jen. Look, we have a partial picture. We have his accent. We can warn every damn bar in the city. He'll make a mistake and we'll get him. They always do."

"Yeah, well, it took the fucking Puppet Master over a year to make a mistake," she replies bitterly.

Emily rolls JJ to her back and looks into angry blue eyes. "Listen to me, Jen, this guy is _not_ Reese. We'll stop him soon. You'll see."

JJ stares into confident, determined brown eyes. She brings a hand up and strokes Emily's cheek. "I'm holding you to that, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily smiles and kisses her wife. "You can, Mrs. Prentiss. I promise."

JJ rolls Emily to her back and nestles into her shoulder. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jen." She kisses JJ's temple. "Get some sleep, baby. We have another long day ahead of us."

* * *

Shane McCollum stands up after finishing the carving. This man was a bastard and deserved to die. He had cheated on his girlfriend and been caught. His affair had told his girl before he could admit it and beg forgiveness. But he wanted to reconcile. And who better to mediate that reconciliation than a friendly, non-threatening priest?

He stares at the words he has carved. It was enough. They would figure out the song, they would know the play, they would understand the score that was settled.

_Take that look off your face!  
I can see through your smile.  
You would love to be right.  
I bet you didn't sleep good last night,  
Couldn't wait to bring all of that bad news to my door._

"You're a pathetic excuse fer a human being, friend. And now yer out uv tha gene pool. Yer girlfriend will thank me some day."

He bends down and slices the man's throat. Once the blood finishes draining, he wraps the body in a tarp and drives it back into town, past the darkened theatres until finding the place to drop it. He carefully lays the body out behind the stage door of "The Lion King".

"Lion…lying…love that juxtaposition," he says with a grin.

He gets back in his car and drives away. Another night, another body. He smiles, whistling the tune he had carved into the man's body as he makes his way home.

* * *

Emily and JJ had planned to sleep until 8 since Hotch didn't want them at the precinct until 10. But at 7:15 Emily's phone rings.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters as she grabs it. "Don't fucking tell me…"

Morgan sighs. "Sorry, Em. Another one outside 'The Lion King'."

Emily groans. "Alright. See you in the lobby." Emily looks at her wife. "Get some more sleep, Jen. Morgan and I have this one."

JJ strokes a hand down Emily's back. "You sure?"

Emily nods. "One of us ought to be human later."

Giving her wife a quick peck, Emily gets up and pulls on some clothes. She grabs the dry cleaning back out of the closet and shoves a few things in it from both her and JJ's bag with a request to get them back same day. She hangs it on the door as she leaves. She grins as she sees similar bags on the doors for all the BAU team.

In the lobby, she sees Morgan looks as tired as she does. "What time did Reid get in last night?"

Morgan shrugs. "Don't know. Was asleep before my head hit the pillow so whatever time he got into his room he was either quiet or I was too fast asleep to hear him. Of course, these walls are a bit thicker than other hotels, porn star!"

Emily slaps his arm, both of them laughing as they climb into the SUV. When they pull up to the alley they see it is cordoned off but the media has gathered.

"Great," Emily mutters.

She and Morgan badge their way up to Elliot who is standing with Dr. Howard.

"Dr. Howard? Making a house call?" Emily asks with a smile.

Howard shrugs. "Tired of just seeing them back at the morgue. Maybe here I'll see something that will give me a better idea of what to look for in the autopsy."

Emily nods and moves to the body. She pulls it back and gasps.

"Oh my God!"

Morgan races up and stares at the body. "Shit…it's…Reid!"

Emily nods. "Fucking doppelganger." She spins towards Morgan. "Does he know? Is this the unsub's second way of stabbing directly at us?"

Morgan shrugs. "I…I don't know. But Hotch and Reid need to know." He pulls out his phone and steps away to call first Reid then Hotch so they are aware of a possible threat.

Emily rolls the tarp back farther and reads the words. She sighs, knowing it immediately. Elliot stares at the agent.

"Which one?"

"It's from 'Tell Me On a Sunday' and it's called 'Take That Look Off Your Face'." Emily doesn't mention it's one she'd had rolling through her head since the start of the case. It brings up memories of her dream cheating. She clears her throat. "The next lines are, _'__Well, I've got news for you: I knew before._' He was a cheater and he died for it." She lifts up his hand. "Another club stamp."

Elliot sighs. "I know that one. It's called The Pullman. Used to be a train engineers hang out way back when. Recently it was gentrified, as they say, and a lot of young people hang out there because it plays old music which makes it kind of hip."

Emily glances up at her. "You go there a lot, don't you?"

Elliot smiles. "It's not far from my apartment and my grandfather's picture is on the wall. He was a driver on the trains back in the 40's."

"That's nice," Emily says. "It also adds another angle to this murder being a direct hit to us." She stands, pulling off her gloves. "This guy may know us or may not but there have been too many damn coincidences lately. And I'm getting tired of it."

She walks past Elliot and Morgan back towards the SUV. Reporters hurl questions at her but she ignores them…and tries to ignore the headache starting to throb in her brow. So far it's only a 2. She's pretty sure it will be a 10 by the end of the day.

* * *

By 10:15 the rest of the team has been briefed on the latest murder. Even Reid is stunned by the similarity between himself and the latest victim.

"So this guy was cheated on and was drowning his sorrows?" Rossi concludes.

Emily shakes her head. "No he wasn't the one cheated on. He was the cheater. I know what the lyrics say but you have to think about them in the unsubs mind. He's settling scores. This victim was the cheater. His partner was being avenged by this kill."

"So did the unsub approach the partner or the victim?" Morgan asks.

"Both. These people open up to a priest and it gives him the tools he needs to decide on his kill. He killed Reilly because he didn't protect his sister but it was the sister that gave him the info, she's just too traumatized by everything to give a description of the bastard," Emily points out. "He took that info and tracked down her brother to settle that score. But this man admitted his wrongs to a priest and died for it."

"How do we know?" Talib asks.

Elliot steps forward. "I know the owner of The Pullman. He lives above the bar and had the tapes pulled for us by the time we got there. The unsub changed his hat but it was definitely him comforting our latest victim and then leaving with him. The poor bastard actually looked thankful that the killer was leaving with him."

"My guess is the unsub offered to be a mediator. Priests do that all the time for couples," Emily says. Suddenly she stiffens. "Holy crap…what if he really is a priest? Or in the seminary? Or just…just…" she grabs her head and drops into a chair. "Fuck," she mutters.

JJ is by her side in a second. "Emily…how bad?"

"A 9…moving to 10."

JJ looks up at Hotch who just nods. "Go."

Morgan and JJ help Emily up. She leans heavily on her best friend as JJ grabs a set of keys. As the three agents walk out, Elliot looks at the remaining ones.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" she demands to know. "This is the second time she's had to leave!"

Rossi sighs and tells her about Emily's coma and the fact that she was just returned to duty with cautions about getting her head hit and getting plenty of rest. Hotch drops into a chair.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have been sending her out to the scenes in the middle of the night just because she knows the songs."

"Hotch, she'd have insisted on going," Reid says. "She doesn't want us coddling her. You know that."

"Still. She's near exhaustion. That's on me. Let's get this bastard found so she can sleep through the night."

The others nod their agreement.

* * *

At the hotel, JJ grabs Emily's prescription meds out of her wife's toiletries bag. She takes out a pill.

"I know you hate these, baby, but this time I think you need it. Please."

Emily wants to argue but the pain in her head is argument enough against her stubbornness. She takes the pill as Morgan hands her a bottle of water. Morgan steps out into the hallway as JJ helps her wife change into her sleepwear.

"Rest, Em. I swear, if we need you I will come get you myself. Otherwise just…just rest. Please?"

Emily squeezes her wife's hand. "I will, Jen. I promise. I love you."

JJ leans over and kisses her wife. "I love you, too. If you need anything or the headache gets worse call me. I'll be here as soon as lights and sirens can get me here."

Emily smiles. "I know you will. Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Close your eyes now."

JJ strokes her fingers through Emily's hair, giving her a scalp massage to help lull her to sleep. Once the brunette is out, JJ kisses her once more and goes out into the hallway to find Morgan on the phone.

"What's up?"

"We know the name of the victim and his girlfriend. Up for breaking the news to her?"

JJ sighs. "Sure. Always a fun thing to do before noon on a Sunday." She stops. "Fuck…did…did he pick the song knowing we'd be informing someone on a Sunday or was it just a freaky coincidence?"

Morgan shrugs. "Not sure. But nothing this guy does seems random so I'd bet he knew. May have just loved the link so he went looking for the right victim for the musical."

JJ sighs. "I hope we take this guy alive. He'll be a great addition to our studies."

Morgan laughs. "Spoken like a true profiler, Jareau."

JJ just grins and follows him out to the SUV.

* * *

Livia Statesman stares at the agents in shock. She starts to shake her head. "NO…no, you're wrong. You're WRONG!"

Her legs give out and JJ catches her. Morgan steps forward and lifts the woman up into his arms. He carries her inside to a couch and lays her down on it. She clings to him, sobs wracking her body. JJ steps into the kitchen and gets the woman a glass of water, grabbing a few napkins, too.

"Here, Ms. Statesman, have a drink," JJ says.

Livia takes the glass, her hand shaking and spilling quite a bit of it on Morgan's arm. When she finishes, JJ hands her a napkin so the woman can wipe her face and blow her nose. Finally the distraught woman takes a deep breath.

"Are…are you sure there's not a mistake?" she asks hopefully.

JJ shakes her head. "I'm sorry but no. Can you tell me about the last time you saw him?"

Livia drops back on the couch. "We…we had a fight. He…the fucking bastard cheated on me with my best friend. Well, former best friend. She told me because she was feeling guilty. He came home and said he had to talk to me. Before he could admit it I kicked him out. Told him to go to hell." She takes a shuddering breath. "I can't swear that I'd have taken him back but I wanted a chance. Who the fuck hurt him? Why?"

JJ pats her hand. "We don't know but we are doing our best to find out. Do you know why he went to The Pullman last night? It's quite a ways from here."

Livia smiles. "We…we met there. Two years ago. Look, I'm not saying our life was perfect but…but I loved him. And I know he loved me. We might have worked it out."

JJ nods. "I know. I'm sorry you won't have that chance. Is there someone we can call to be with you?"

Livia shakes her head. "No, I… I should call her myself." She looks into JJ's eyes. "My best friend. I guess…guess we need to let bygones be bygones for now."

"That would be good. She knows you both and you can comfort each other. The other can be…be dealt with later."

Livia nods. The two agents see themselves out. JJ looks at Morgan.

"Tell Hotch I'm treating you to lunch. I just can't go back to the precinct right now. I need…need to clear my head."

Morgan nods and calls Hotch. As he runs down what they had learned JJ stares out the window. Emily is still bothered by the fact that she was tempted in a dream. JJ had been concerned about being tempted in Afghanistan. But neither of them had planned to use that guilt as their cover story if the unsub had approached them. Why not? What if the made up story hadn't worked? What would the unsub do if he found out he was being lied to? JJ spins and looks at Morgan as he hangs up.

"What if he's a shrink instead of a priest? Reading people's emotions, knowing if they are lying, knowing they have an issue that could really use help."

Morgan nods. "Reading people…maybe a cop?"

JJ shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. The kills don't show forensic countermeasures cops attempt to use or even use successfully. But this guy can walk into a bar full of people and find his mark just by looking at them. He'll never approach any of us because we're all too busy paying attention to everyone else. His marks, whether they end up dead or avenged, are completely turned into themselves. And he can see that the same way we see what buttons to push when interviewing a suspect. It's how we know if we can play good cop-bad cop or use some other tactic to get an answer. But that's psychology, not police work."

Morgan chews on that for a second. "I like it, Jayje. But, unfortunately, it gets us no closer to figuring out who he is."

"Maybe it does." She pulls out her phone. "Garcia, hack those international databases again. Find out which of the students picked for the exchange program had religion, psychology or psychiatry as their major."

Garcia starts to type away. "Why are we looking at students that were picked?"

"Because he's here and he didn't make your other list. Did you get a better picture of him from The Pullman or any businesses surrounding the bars where the victims were found?"

"Nothing there but…okay, we've got 6 people that match your new search. Only 1 is a woman. The other 5 are being-whoa!"

"What?"

"Okay, I know the pictures we have aren't great but one of these guys could be the unsub. I won't say who just in case I'm wrong but, well, wow."

JJ smiles. "Good job, Pen. Remind me to buy you something pretty."

Garcia chuckles. "That's Emily's line. You buy me chocolates."

JJ giggles. "Right. My bad." She hangs up and starts to scroll through the pictures Garcia had sent. "Son of a bitch," she mutters as she gets to the last one. She covers the top of his face. "Shit, Morgan, I think she found him."

Morgan pulls over into a parking lot and looks at JJ. "Are you serious?"

JJ hands him the phone. Morgan studies the man in the picture. "Damn…could be him."

"To hell with lunch. Let's get to the precinct so we can plan to stake this guy out instead of just hanging out at bars every damn night."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily feels a hand stroking down her face. She leans into it as her eyes flutter open. She smiles.

"Hi, baby."

"How are you feeling?"

Emily thinks about it a moment. "Groggy but no headache. What time is it?"

"Almost 6."

"Shit. I've slept all day."

JJ smiles. "Hotch will be glad to hear that. He's been feeling guilty about this headache."

Emily shakes her head. "Not his fault. I pushed too hard. I'm sorry, Jen."

JJ leans over and kisses Emily's forehead. "We're still learning what you can and can't do. There is no fault with anyone. It's just proof your head isn't nearly as hard as we thought it was."

Emily chuckles. "Thanks…I think." She sits up against the headboard. "So, what's the status?"

"We're 99.9% sure that Garcia found our unsub."

Emily's eyes widen. "Are you fucking me?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "You're head must be really messed up if you think we're fucking."

Emily pulls her wife into a hug. "Smart ass. Seriously, Garcia found him?"

JJ relaxes into her wife's arms. "If we're right, he was picked for the exchange program. He's a religion major with a minor in psychology."

"Which is how he could find his mark," Emily understands.

JJ laughs. "Great minds think alike. That's what made me call Garcia for a new search."

Emily smiles and kisses her wife's temple. "My hero." JJ giggles. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"We're going to set up a trail. You'll be with Talib, Elliot and Hotch in two communication vans. The rest of us will be teamed up with a plain clothes cop and simply tag off following him until he finds a mark."

"And if he doesn't find one tonight?"

JJ sighs. "Then we do it all again tomorrow. And if we're wrong we'll probably be driven out of town for using so much money following the wrong man."

Emily smiles. "We're right. I'm sure of it. So, guess we need to get dinner."

"Already ordered the comfort special for us."

Emily hugs her wife closer, kissing her temple again. "I love you, Jen. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

Talib glances at Emily. "You okay?"

Emily nods. "Yep. Headache is gone and I'm eager to take this guy down tonight so I can get home to my kids and my bed."

Talib grins. "I understand that."

"Jareau to van 1. Suspect leaving his apartment moving east. We're following."

Emily keys the mike. "Copy, Jareau. Van 1 to Rossi, be ready to take over pursuit. Suspect heading your way."

"Copy," Rossi calls back.

By the time Shane McCollum reaches yet another bar not on their list, Paradiso, Reid and the female undercover with him are the ones following him inside. As they find a table with a view of the bar, Reid keys his mike.

"Suspect is at the bar. He's ordered a drink and is now surreptitiously scanning the crowd."

"Copy," Hotch says. His van is the one closest to the bar so it will be him running the operation from this point forward.

Two hours later the suspect is talking to a sad looking woman at the bar. Reid watches as they both stand.

"Van 2, suspect is leaving the bar with a woman."

"Copy, Reid. Morgan, be ready to tail them."

"Copy, Van 2."

Morgan, then Rossi follows McCollum and the woman to a car park near the suspect's apartment.

"Van 2, Van 1, they are getting into a late model Corolla. License plate is New York Delta Tango Bravo 5-6-0-3," Rossi reports.

When the car pulls out, it turns left. Emily taps the driver on the shoulder. "Follow it."

"Van 1 in pursuit," she reports over the mike.

"Copy, Van 1. We'll turn around and get behind you. We'll call you off when we get close enough so he doesn't make you," Hotch says.

"Copy," Emily says.

The Corolla takes two turns, Emily relaying them back to Hotch both times. Finally his van is right behind them.

"Van 1, take the next right, circle around and get back behind us," Hotch orders.

"Copy."

Hotch watches as the Corolla pulls up in front of a brownstone, double parking with its' hazard lights on. The van driver turns down an alley. Hotch gets out and moves to the corner to watch. The woman gets out and jogs up the steps. Once she gets the door open she waves and the car pulls away once the door closes behind her.

"Son of a bitch," Hotch mutters. "Van 1, do you have him?"

"Got him, Hotch."

"Elliot, find out who she is and get someone over there to speak with her."

The vans alternate tailing him all the way back to the lot. Once he is parked, JJ and her partner tail him all the way back to his apartment. She leans against the building. "Now what, Hotch?"

Hotch glances at his watch. It's just after 1 a.m. It's doubtful he's going back out tonight. But just in case.

"Elliot, arrange two patrol units to watch for him. If he goes out tonight they need to follow him and contact us."

Elliot nods and makes the call. Hotch keys his mike.

"All teams report back to- -"

JJ interrupts him. "Hotch, McCollum has just walked back out. He's now dressed all in black."

"Follow him," Hotch orders. "All teams, be ready to trade off pursuit."

"Not going to work, Hotch. We're not heading back towards the bars. You need to get the others ahead of us."

Elliot shakes her head at Hotch. "No way. He's heading away from populated areas. He'll notice the switch off."

"Fuck. JJ, he's heading into barren land. You two are the only ones on foot. The vans will be following on parallel streets. Foot teams, get back to your vehicles and get after us."

There is a round of copies, though Emily's seems rather tense. Hotch sighs, knowing a headache is probably moving back in as her wife goes into a dangerous situation with an unknown officer backing her up.

"He's turning left," JJ reports.

"Copy. Van 1, that means they are heading towards you."

"Copy, Van 2," Emily responds.

For three blocks JJ and her partner follow the suspect. When he stops at a small row house, they walk past him. JJ relays the address to Hotch. Elliot immediately types it in.

"Each floor is an apartment."

"Got to be going to any one but the basement if he's going in the main door," Hotch says.

As Elliot is texting the owner's names to JJ, her phone rings. "Elliot." She listens a second then looks at Hotch. "Hotch, the woman's girlfriend lives on the second floor."

Hotch relays the information to JJ and her partner. The two hurry up to the doors just as Emily's van arrives. The agent and Talib join them on the stoop. JJ hits the buzzer for the second floor apartment several times. Finally a sleepy voice responds.

"What the fuck?"

"Myra Hoffer? My name is Jennifer Jareau with the FBI. I need you to buzz us in but do NOT open your door. Do you understand?"

"What? Bullshit. Did Marissa put you up to this? I swear if it's her outside the door I will press charges."

"NO! DON'T OPEN YOUR DOOR!" JJ yells.

Seconds later screams are heard coming from the building. Emily shoves her wife, the cop and Talib out of the way…then shoots the lock off the door. JJ rips the door open and the four LEO's race up the stairs. They see the door to the woman's flat starting to close. JJ races forward and executes a perfect slide tackle to kick it back open, her gun ready just in case McCollum is waiting for them.

"SHANE MCCOLLUM! THIS IS THE FBI! SURRENDER YOURSELF!" JJ yells.

They all hear screams and the sounds of a struggle coming from a room farther into the apartment. JJ scrambles to her feet and the group moves farther into the apartment.

"STAY BACK! I'll kill her! I swear ta ye, I'll kill her!" an Irish accented voice yells at them.

JJ steps closer to the room the voice had come from. "We can't walk away, Shane," she says. "We need you to let Myra go."

"NO! She has ta pay fer her sins!"

"What were her sins, Shane?" JJ asks him.

"She knows! She knows and that's all that matters! I am bound ta settle tha score!"

"Bound by who?" JJ presses.

"I hear tha words and understand tha message. I mus' settle all tha scores!"

Just then the earbuds activate. "Myra broke up with her girlfriend earlier today. Girl didn't see it coming," Elliot reports.

"Shane, what did you hear when you spoke to Myra's girlfriend?" JJ asks, staring at her wife.

Shane starts to sing,

"She _can't seem to stop C.R.Y.I.N.G;  
__People look and her and think,  
__There she goes the missing link." _

Emily closes her eyes. It's from Starlight Express…what's the lyric, what's the lyric, what…she opens her eyes.

"Shane, yes, Marissa is hurting right now but killing Myra won't help," Emily says. She holsters her gun and steps into the doorway, ignoring her wife's hiss.

"What the fuck are you doing?" JJ whispers angrily.

Emily raises her hand peacefully. "Don't you remember how it ends, Shane?" She clears her throat and starts to sing, paraphrasing the gender.

_And she's just U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D  
But she'll get her R.E.V.E.N.G.E  
She'll come crawling back one day  
And she'll turn to her and say  
Go away, you B.A.S.T.A.R.D  
_

Shane is frowning. Myra is petrified and crying. Emily stares into Shane's eyes, stepping so her wife will have shot if needed.

"Shane, all of Andrew Lloyd Webber's works have a happy ending. Yes, the characters go through hardship but in the end they come out on top if just given a chance."

"No! No, they have ta be- - "

"Pearl ends up with Rusty in the end, Shane. And Myra and Marissa can end up together, too." She looks pointedly at Myra. "You probably just needed a break, right, Myra? But tomorrow you'd have called Marissa and made up, right? You just needed time."

Myra nods as best she can with a knife at her throat. "R- -right. I…I love her. She…she's…I l- -love her. Sw- -swear."

"See, Shane, but if you hurt her the musical can't end correctly. You'll have destroyed Lloyd Webber's masterpiece. You don't want that. I know you don't."

Shane's hand is starting to drop as he contemplates what Emily is saying. She spares a glance over her shoulder and sees JJ has stepped into the room and has her shot ready.

"Please, Shane, let her go."

She can see that he is going over the song in his head, trying to see a flaw in Emily's logic. Finally he looks at her.

"I…I donnae want ta hurt tha songs," he says.

"Then let her go, Shane. Please."

He steps away from Myra and lets the knife drop to the ground. Emily grabs the girl and puts herself between Myra and Shane. Talib and JJ leap forward and wrestle Shane to the ground, cuffing him. As they finish, Hotch and Elliot step into the room. JJ and Talib stand up the cuffed man. JJ hands him off to Elliot.

"He's all yours, Detectives."

They start to read him his rights but he turns to Emily. "Can ye be tha one wha' talks ta me? Ye understand tha songs."

Emily slowly nods. "Sure. See you down there."

Talib and the officer that had been with JJ escort Shane out. Elliot bends down and bags the knife Shane had used.

"I'd venture a guess this is the murder weapon."

Hotch nods. "Most likely. Jareau, Prentiss, nice job."

JJ just nods as she watches her wife comfort the woman who was nearly victim #7.


	15. Chapter 15

At 6 a.m. Emily sits down across from Shane McCollum. His cuffed hands are attached to the table that separates them.

"For the record, you have been read your rights and offered a call to your consulate and a lawyer, both of which you turned down?"

Shane nods. "Aye. I am sure once we talk ye will see I've done nothing wrong."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Mr. McCollum, you are- -"

"It's Reverend, actually."

"No, actually, it's not. You've yet to be ordained," Emily points out. "Mr. McCollum, you have been charged with 6 counts of murder and 1 count of attempted murder, 7 counts of kidnapping, and 7 counts of assault with a deadly weapon."

Shane shakes his head. "No! No, 'twas no' murder! I had ta settle scores, some as old as time, others new ones."

Emily narrows her eyes. "Old as time," she whispers. She flips through the stack in front of her and pulls out the folder on Seamus Lynch. "This one was the old one, wasn't it?"

Shane stares. "Aye. My family has been settling scores fer years. Seamus…he was…a good boy but, like me, was bound ta his family by blood on hands, not just in his veins."

"Blood on his hands?"

Shane nods. "Aye. No' his fault, mind ye, but he still had ta pay."

"Which is why you killed him before carving the words into him?"

"Aye. 'Twas tha least I could do fer another simply caught up in a blood feud."

"The IRA actions of the 70's and 80's?" Emily surmises.

"Aye. His uncle killed me cousin. When I saw him, I heard tha song. I knew he had ta die."

Emily had been right, that death was personal but not for the reason she had thought. She runs a hand over her face. She's not sure which reason is better.

"Okay, Shane, let's go back to the beginning."

By 10 a.m. she has walked him through each murder. Her head is throbbing but the D.A.'s office will have an airtight confession. As she stands, Shane lifts his hands up.

"So, will ye take these off now?"

"No, Mr. McCollum. Two officers will be in momentarily to take you to holding before your hearing."

"Hearing? But…but…I thought ye understood why I had ta do this!"

"Sadly, I do get why you think you had to kill these people. It's a job hazard. You'll never see the light of day as a free man again, Mr. McCollum."

"NO!" He starts to sing "I Only Want to Say",

"_I only want to say  
If there is a way  
Take this cup away from me  
For I don't want to taste its poison  
Feel it burn me,  
I have changed I'm not as sure  
__As when we started."_

Emily stares into his pleading eyes. She sings back to him, paraphrasing the song "Judas' Death",

"_You have been spattered  
With innocent blood  
You should be dragged  
Through the slime and the mud"_

"NO!" he screams again as Emily walks out of the room.

Emily sees her team, Elliot and Talib standing there. She hands the files off to Elliot.

"Both from 'Jesus Christ Superstar'. He finally went mainstream."

She walks past them all and into the conference room. She drops into a chair and puts her head in her hands. She feels JJ enter the room.

"Jen…I can't fly right now."

"Lucky for you there's storms. Hotch said he'd delay our flight until tomorrow morning."

Emily shakes her head. "No. No, you all go. Henry, Rocky and Jack need you all."

JJ kneels in front of her wife and lifts her chin. "Henry and Rocky need you, too. Besides, Henry will be with Will and Helen until tonight. And we still have to figure out what to do with Sylvia and Joshua Hutchens."

"Oh. Right. Where does the law stand on her son?"

"I don't know. How about you go back to the hotel, rest, and next time I see you I'll have an answer for you."

Emily starts to argue but can't. "Get me a ride?"

JJ smiles. "I think I can arrange that."

* * *

As Emily is crawling into bed a little while later she gets a text alert. She smiles as she sees a picture of Henry and Rocky playing in the pool with Will and Helen. It was a beautiful picture of the unusual family she is now part of. And she absolutely loves it. With a content sigh, she slips off to sleep.

When JJ comes in a couple hours later, Emily is in the throes of a nightmare. JJ races to the bed.

"Emily, baby, wake up. Come on, sweetheart, wake up. You're just having a nightmare. Wake up, Emily, please, baby."

Suddenly Emily shoots up in bed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"EMILY!" JJ grabs her by the shoulders.

Emily's eyes are wide with fright and confusion. JJ grabs her face and forces her to meet her eyes.

"Emily! Look at me, baby. You're okay. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, baby."

Emily's eyes finally focus and she pulls JJ close. "Oh, God, Jen…McCollum had you and he said I didn't deserve you because I cheated. I told him I didn't but then…fuck…Reese and Doyle were there and they had the kids and- -"

"Shhhh! Easy, Emily. It's okay, baby. It was just your head screwing with you. I'm okay. So are Rocky and Henry. I promise, sweetheart."

Emily's heart rate had finally calmed down. She sighs and leans back. "Thank you, Jen."

JJ smiles and caresses her wife's cheek. "No need to thank me. How's your head?"

"Still hurting. Feel a little woozy, too."

"Have you eaten today?"

Emily thinks a minute. "Uh, those two donuts at the precinct before interviewing McCollum."

JJ shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you, Emily Prentiss?"

Emily smiles, knowing the right answer. "Never let me go?"

JJ gives her a gentle kiss. "Well…since you can't even remember to eat, I guess I will have to hold on to you."

Emily smiles and pulls her close. "Lucky me."

* * *

After a late lunch, Emily and JJ had called home to get a run down from Henry all that had happened that morning in the pool. Emily had sworn that call was better than medicine and JJ had believed her. They had then spent the afternoon relaxing and watching cheesy movies on TV.

Just as they were getting ready to leave for dinner with the team Detective Elliot stops by. She tells them that Sylvia Hutchens had been awarded full custody of her son back. In fact, all the writs turning over the children to the cult had been nullified and several families were being reunited.

Rodney Lawson had stolen all the church's money and was in the wind, having gotten away when a clerk misfiled the thumb print that had been ordered by Hotch. But with an APB out under his real name the team was sure he'd be caught soon.

Emily and JJ knock on the door that joins their room to Sylvia's. With Elliot, they tell her the good news. She is excited at first but then she gets scared.

"But…what will I do. I have no job, no family close by, nothing."

Emily stares at her a moment. "No family close by? Where is your family?"

Sylvia sits on the edge of the bed. "Wichita, Kansas. I have a cousin there. We were close until I had to cut ties with my family."

JJ kneels in front of her. "Call her. Family doesn't give up on family."

They wait while Sylvia makes the call. When it becomes apparent Sylvia would be welcome there, Emily steps back into the room she and JJ are using. After several minutes she steps back in.

"Sylvia, there's a charity called the Amy Jareau Foundation." JJ looks up sharply at her wife. "They help people get back on their feet. They've bought you and your son plane tickets to Wichita. They are also setting up a $5,000 fund to help you all get settled once you get there. Additionally, there will be $500 waiting for you at the front desk tomorrow so you have some cash to get started with."

Sylvia bursts into tears, pulling her son close. "I…I don't know what to say."

Emily smiles. "When you get back on your feet, just remember to give back what you can. Sometimes it's just volunteering time to a local charity."

Sylvia nods. "I'll remember. I swear."

When JJ and Emily get downstairs and say goodbye to Elliot, JJ spins around to her wife.

"What the hell, Emily?"

Emily chuckles. "Okay, so it's not set up yet. But it sounds like a good charity to found, right? And it's one I knew you would approve of so I kind of made the name up on the spot. It will be your own personal 'Prentiss Thing' to nurture."

JJ stares at her wife a minute then starts to laugh. "You're right, I do approve which is the only reason I'm not spanking you later."

Emily frowns. "Aw, Jen…why are you punishing me?"

JJ rolls her eyes and pulls her wife towards the door, laughing. "Incorrigible, Agent Prentiss. Absolutely incorrigible."

Emily just smiles, agreeing with her wife's assessment.

* * *

"MOMMY!"

JJ kneels down as Henry runs down the hall to her. "Hey, Little Man. I missed you."

"Missed you, too, Mommy!" he kisses her cheek.

"Is she the only one you missed, Champ?" Emily asks as she walks in.

He laughs and reaches for her. "Mama! Henry missed Mama!"

Francesca walks out into the hallway with Rocky in her arms. "Hey, sleepy girl, wake up. Mama and Mommy are home."

Rocky slowly opens her eyes. She sees Emily and smiles. "MA!"

Emily's eyes get wide. "Did…did she just…did…"

"MA!" Rocky says again, reaching towards Emily.

Emily takes her, tears in her eyes. "You did! You called me Mama!"

"MA!" she says again as JJ stands with Henry in her arms.

"Did you hear that, Henry? She said Mama!"

Henry nods. "SI! Good Wok!"

Emily rubs her forehead against her daughter's as the little one says "Ma" over and over again while patting her mama's cheek. Emily looks at her wife.

"It's just as wonderful as when Henry said it the first time." She looks at Francesca. "It was a first, right?"

Francesca nods and smiles. "Si, cara."

JJ kisses her daughter. "Good girl, Rocky. You don't know how badly Mama and Mommy needed that."

"Oh, I'm sure she knew, cara. I'm sure she knew," Francesca says with a smile.

For the rest of the day, JJ and Emily just spend time with their children, letting their love and innocence wash away the ugliness of the case they just solved.

And not once does Emily's headache return.

* * *

**A/N: Musical Credits, in order of victims and usage:**

**Wrestle With the Devil, **from Whistle Down the Wind; lyrics by Jim Steinman; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Love Changes Everything**, from Aspects of Love; lyrics by Don Back and Charles Hart; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Pie Jesu**, from Requiem; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**If This Is What We're Fighting For**, from The Boys in the Photograph; lyrics by Ben Elton; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Make Up My Heart**, from Starlight Express; lyrics by Richard Stilgoe; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Take That Look Off Your Face**, from Tell Me On A Sunday; lyrics by Don Black; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D.**, from Starlight Express; lyrics by Richard Stilgoe; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**I Only Want to Say**, from Jesus Christ Superstar; lyrics by Tim Rice; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Judas' Death**, from Jesus Christ Superstar; lyrics by Tim Rice; music by Andrew Lloyd Webber


End file.
